My Tutor's Suitor
by aieK cilegnA
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a 19 year old gal, applied as a tutor to the son of the richest busiest business man in the whole Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. All she doesn't know is that her boss is her secret suitor from high school. Isn't she lucky? SxS
1. Chapter 1

**Keia: so on with a new fic? i bumped to this idea since i started Crush Mails. and i think i can give it a try, right? this is the trial chapter also the chapter 1. i hope you guys like it, okie?**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a 19 year old gal, applied as a tutor to the son of the richest busiest business man in the whole Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. All she doesn't know is that her boss is her secret suitor from high school. Wow, this must be really something!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.  
**

**

* * *

**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Prolougue**

**By: Keia**

**...-**

**Sakura's POV**

I am here, listening to my cousin and best friend talking to her boyfriend in England. Sure, it's a long distant call. So guys, you ask why I am listening to her conversation to her oh-so-lovey-dovey-boy friend is because I need to use the phone to know if I'm accepted to the job I've been applying to. It's a work looking for a tutor, and I still don't know that results. Well, duh? How can I know? The agency must be calling and my cousin is still not yet finish. I think my blood will boil any minute now.

"Ah, oh, sure baby. I'll call you next time. I think Sakura-chan is already boiling in her seat to use the phone. Don't worry, love you. Bye." my cousin said to the phone as she hung up. Finally.

I grabbed the phone and dialed the agency's number. I heard someone picked he phone and answer it.

**End of POV**

_"Good afternoon. This is Hong Kong Working Agency, can I help you?"_

Sakura cleared her throat and started to speak. "Well, hello. This is Sakura Kinomoto. And I want to know if I'm hired to the job I'm applying to."

_"Oh, hi Miss Kinomoto. Wait, I'll look in our records."_

"Ah sure." Sakura said as she waited for the person in the other line to speak.

_"Yes, Miss Kinomoto. You're hired for being a tutor of Mr. Li Syaoran. Here's the number; 768- 259- 1339. He said just called him when you want to start."_

"Thank you." Sakura smiled as she hung up.

"So, how's your application." Tomoyo, Sakura's cousin, asked.

"Guess it? I'm accepted! I already have work!" Sakura exclaimed. She hugged her best friend and jumped around the room.

"Really?" Tomoyo asked as she pulled herself off of Sakura before she died in dizzyness. "Who hired you?"

"Li Syaoran. I don't know him since I just arrived here last month." Sakura replied as she sat down on the couch and looked at the paper where the number was written.

"Li Syaoran? As in, **Li Syaoran**?" Tomoyo repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah, is there something wrong? Is he some of a Prince of China or whatever?" Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow. She didn't want to work to some of those rich, arrogant, and bastard boss who will treat her like some dust.

"Sakura, Li Syaoran is the richest, the most handsome business man is Hong Kong and China. Well, there are no gossips of him being arrogant." Tomoyo replied, with stars dancing in her eyes. "And did you know that I have a crush on him even though he already had a son."

Sakura groaned softly. She didn't want that stars in her cousin's eyes. "Dream on, Tomoyo-chan. You already have a boy friend who is the number 1 bachelor of England. You must be lucky enough with Hiiragizawa-kun." she plainly uttered.

Tomoyo snapped in reality. "You're so mean, Sakura-chan. Even though Eriol is the number 1 bachelor in England, doesn't mean I can't dream of Syaoran." she complained softly. "But you know, you're always lucky Sakura. Come to think of it. Last time, you apply for being an assistant and you were hired by the Korean's famous actor, Lee Donggun. Then personal maid of the owner of Japan's biggest car factory. Then today, tutor of the son of Li Syaoran. Isn't that cool?"

"Well, yeah. It's cool that I work to rich people. But I don't want to rich person, I want to work to some small company or to not- very- popular dude. Maybe when I finish my contract to Li-san, I will apply to some small company." Sakura said.

"Whatever, Sakura. Do you want to go shopping later?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Why later? What about now?" Sakura queried.

"I think I need to remind you to call Li Syaoran. That's what the agency said, right?" Tomoyo said while giggling as she went to her room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Sakura whispered loudly as she picked up the phone and called her new boss.

**Ring Ring**

_"Good afternoon. This is Li Global Corporation. Can I help you?"_

Sakura grinned. "Hi, can I speak to Mr. Li Syaoran."

_"Is Mr. Li expecting some calls from you Ms?"_

Sakura rolled her eyes as she sighed a bit. "Yes, he is. Please tell him this is the new tutor for his son."

_"Ok, but can I know your name please?"_

"Kinomoto... Sakura Kinomoto." she answered.

"Ok."

Tomoyo appeared in front of Sakura. "So what happened?" she asked in a low voice. She sipped her orange juice as she wait for Sakura to answer.

Sakura shook her head as she heard a male voice.

_"Good afternoon. This is Li Syaoran."_

Sakura felt nervous as she tried to speak. "Oh... hi! Mr. Li, this is Sakura Kinomoto, the new tutor. The agency said that I calle you after I find out the results."

_"Yeah, so I think I can't make phone appointment this afternoon. Maybe later at 7 in the evening at Startbuck's near Li Global Corporation. I expect you to meet before or on the given time."_

Sakura bowed even though Mr. Li doesn't see her. "Yes, Mr. Li." then she hung up.

**...-**

Tomoyo looked at her. "So, when are you going to start?" she asked again.

"Oh, Tomoyo. Stop asking me. I think I fell in love in his voice," Sakura said as she daydream. "Wait! Did I just say fell in love? **NO**!" she yelled.

Tomoyo laughed at her. "I think Sakura, you're not just gonna fell in love in his voice but also in his charms." Tomoyo stated as she went to the kitchen.

Sakura looked at her cousin with disgust. "Gosh Tomoyo. Just help me look presentable when I meet my boss later."

Tomoyo looked back at her. "Don't worry. I have many clothes in my closet to make you presentable to our Li-boy."

**

* * *

****Keia: what do you think? I don't know if it's good. It's just for trial. If you don't like then I will delete it or just don't continue it. But, there's so many things I want to put in this fic like my Crush Mails. just tell me guys okay? Flames are accepted, also comments and suggestions. Also reviews are fully welcomed. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keia: wow thanks you guys for the warm reviews! 6 reviews for one chapter! my Crush Mails have only 4 and now it's six! you guys are the best! so hir's the 2nd chapter okie? last chapter i think it's wrong, it's the 1st chappie okie not prologue -bang her head in the table- okie, on with the story...**

_Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a 19 year old gal, applied as a tutor to the son of the richest busiest business man in the whole Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. All she doesn't know is that her boss is her secret suitor from high school. Wow, this must be really something!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.**

**...x...X...x...**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Chapter 2**

**By: Keia**

**...x...X...x...**

**Sakura's POV**

I sighed as I enter Tomoyo's room. I saw her open her closet and I saw, well, the clothes she sew last month. I don't know where she put all the dress I refuse to wear. Of course, I will! She insist me always after I fit the dress. I admit it's nice and comfy but it's too elegant for my beautiful face. -ahem!- What am I thinking?

"Sakura, why don't you help me choose? At least, you're the one who will wear, not me. I'm only going to examine if it fits you." my cousin said as she chose between the two dress she's holding.

I walked infront of her closet and found many colorful clothes. Ok, I really admit it. I shouldn't refuse on taking all her dress for me. I picked up the light green straight dress. I put it in the bed and examined it.

It's a sleeveless light green dress. The skirt has some shades of yellow and dark green at the bottom. It has a belt made of cloth and a peony flower embroided in it. The top has some little artificial peony. I must tell, maybe this is the simplest dress I've ever seen Tomoyo had made!

"You like that one?" Tomoyo asked as she put a green high heels and a white purse beside the dress. I just nodded. Maybe, she already noticed that I really like the dress.

"Ok. Let's get some jewelry!" Tomoyo exclaimed. I giggled at her. Maybe it isn't really bad to wear that dress.

**...x...**

**-Jewelry Shop-**

I stand up infront of Tomoyo's Jewelry shop. Then I glared at Tomoyo.

"Duh! Tomoyo, I'm not going on a date or formal party! I'm just going to meet Mr. Li Syaoran!" I yelled at her. Then I noticed all the people stared at me then start gossiping. I blushed madly at embarassment.

I heard Tomoyo laughed and entered the shop and I followed her. "Look, Tomoyo. If you're really going to force me to wear a jewelry, can you just give a simple earring. It's okay for me, you know." I started blabbering but she won't listen.

I watched her look through the glasses of jewelry. I think this shop has no simple accessory. Also, how can I afford to buy even I cheapest jewelry here. The cheapest bracelet here cost 1000 dollars! Gosh.

"Sakura, maybe this will fit the dress." Tomoyo said as she showed me the earring.

Yes, it's very simple. I thought they have no simple things here. But, no. This is simpler than I thought. It's a peony earring with emerald gem. Maybe a jade stone.

"Yeah, it's nice. How much is that?" I asked Tomoyo. She just shook her head and smiled.

"You don't need to buy it. This is my shop remember?" she said. Oh yeah, I forgot.

Tomoyo told her sales clerk to wrap the earrings and then we went out.

**...x...**

**-After Shopping, 6:30 PM-**

Tomoyo and I have finished shopping. I only bought the things I need for tutoring and some couple of CD's. While my cousin bought some fabrics and things she need for sewing clothes.

I looked at my wristwatch and saw it's already 6:35 PM. "OH MY GOSH! I'm gonna be late with my appointment with Li-san!" I exclaimed. Again, people stared at me but I just ignore it. I immediately called a taxi while Tomoyo followed me.

We hopped in the taxi and drove off.

**...x...**

**-6:40 PM-**

Gosh! I need to look punctual to Li-san. I don't want to look very unprompt to him. This is my first meeting with my new boss. Gosh!

I stormed to my room and hurriedly change to my dress. I put some little make- up and wear the earrings. I put my important things in my purse and went down the stairs with my high heels and a clip.

I went over to the door and found Tomoyo laughing. "What are you laughing at?" I asked her, shooting her my most deadly glare while I wear my high heels.

"Nothing. Do you want me to drove you to Starbuck's?" she offered sweetly.

I nodded as we went to her car. I can't believe that she has car! She must have told me earlier! I sat infront, which is beside the driver's seat. Tomoyo hopped in also. I opened my purse and took my comb.

"Ready?" Tomoyo asked as she released the handbreak. Then, we drove to Starbuck's.

**...x...**

**-6:55 PM-**

"Thanks, Tomoyo." I said as I hugged her.

"Good luck. Don't be nervous. Relax and always smile. Always remember that you need to control you're temper. Li-san is your employer."my cousin said very worried.

I just nodded as I broke the hug. I hopped off the car and entered Starbuck's.

As I entered Starbuck's, I remembered that I don't know what Li-san looks like. He didn't even told me what table we're going to meet. Oh my, what am I gonna do?

"Do you have any reservation, miss?" the guard asked.

**(keia: Does Starbuck's offered some reservatons thingie? I haven't been to Starbuck's but I knew what it is. So let's just say it have some reservation offerings.)**

I looked at the guard and smiled uncomfortably. "Uh, does Mr. Li Syaoran have reservations here? I need to meet with him and I don't know what he looks like." I said shyly. Well, it's the truth. I don't know Li-san's features. Well, Tomoyo told me that he's famous maybe this guard knew.

"You must be Miss Kinomoto Sakura. Yes, Mr. Li do have reservations. His table number is table number 14." the guard said as he pointed the table. I bowed at the guard and went to the table.

My boss is still not here. Maybe later. I sat on my seat and sighed. A waiter went to my table and smiled.

"What's you order, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"Just water please." I replied. He bowed and went off.

**...x...**

**-6:59 PM-**

**End of Sakura's POV- Normal POV**

A black BMW stopped infront of Starbuck's and a guy, with messy chocolate hair and fierce yet soft amber eyes, dressed formally went out. He seems to be in mid- twenties, maybe 27. He entered Starbuck's and smiled at the guard.

"Welcome, Mr. Li. Ms. Kinomoto is already here." the guard said.

Mr. Li smiled and bowed. He went to his table and saw a girl wearing a simple green dress looking outside. He went infront and the girl suddenly stood up. "You must be Miss Kinomoto Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you." he said as he bowed.

Sakura blushed as she bowed. "Nice to meet you too, Mr. Li." she said softly. 'True, he's really handsome.' she thought.

"Have a seat." Mr. Li offered as he went to sit. Sakura sat and smiled.

**...x...**

**Another Sakura's POV**

Wow he's really a cutey. No, handsome. What Tomoyo said is really true. Wow I'm really lucky huh? But I can't fall in love with my employer! He's the one who give me my salary so no way of falling in love with him. Wait, why am I thinking about this?

"So, Miss Kinomoto," I cut him off.

"It's okay if you call me Sakura, I don't mind." I said. And he smiled. I feel some hot air blowing in my cheeks. Am I blushing? I can't control it. He's really cute when he smiles. But no. **YES BLUSHING, NO SALARY!**

"Okay, so Miss Sakura. When do you want to start? Do you want to start tomorrow? Since Shun already started going to school last month."he started.

"It's okay for me. Can I ask? What's the name of your son? I can't call him names." I said softly as I drink my water slowly.

"His name is Li Shun. He's 7 years old. Grade 1 student. Studying at Chung Hua Academy." Mr. Li said, smiling.

I nodded in understanding. This guy must have powers to read minds. I'm going to ask that after he answer my first question. "Mr. Li, where do you live? I need to know so I know where I will go. Also, what time I will tutor Shun?" I asked again.

"3 in the afternoon until what time you finished tutoring him. Well, here's our address." he said as he handed me a paper.

I nodded again. "So it's okay to Shun if I'm only going to tutor him this school year?" and he nodded.

"How much is the salary?" I blurted out.

He chuckled and then smiled. "800 dollars a month. So your salary this school year is 7200 dollars." he said.

I smiled. _'He's really rich huh?'_ I thought. "Is that all, Mr. Li?" I asked.

He nodded and then stood up. I stood up also and shook hands with him. "So, thank you. And good luck." he said.

I just nodded as my cellphone rang. I took it and answer it. "Moshi moshi, Sakura speaking."

_"How's the meeting?"_

I looked at Mr. Li, but he disapper. Maybe he went out. "It's okay. Can you pick me up here? He left already here." I said said as I sit in my seat first.

_"Sure, wait me there. Then, we're going to eat in a restaurant to celebrate."_

"Oh, sure. No problem." I said as I hung up.

**End of another POV**

**...x...**

**-Somewhere-**

"So, Sakura Kinomoto is here in Hong Kong. The cherry blossom of Seijuu High, hope you still remember me."

**...x...X...x...**

**Keia: yeah! finally done with chapter 2. i bet you know who said the last line. but don't tell me, okie? just keep it in yourself. so, another thing. please review okie? i'm kind of sleepy after typing this. need to take a bath :P hehehe.. so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Keia: you guys are so cool! you gave me 10 reviews for chapter 2 and another 1 for chapter 1. wow, u know how to make me happy! since many of you want to know how Li-san's son will react toward Sakura, it's in this chapter. well, just go on to find out.**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a 19 year old gal, applied as a tutor to the son of the richest busiest business man in the whole Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. All she doesn't know is that her boss is her secret suitor from high school. Wow, this must be really something!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.**

**...x...X...x...**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Keia**

**...x...X...x...**

**Sakura's POV**

"Sakura, wake up! Sakura!" I wonder who it is. It's already early, okay? I haven't sleep last night because I got excited for today's work.

I groaned as I opened my eye a little. And guess what? I only saw Tomoyo wearing a violet formal dress. I wonder why.

"What is it? It's still early." I said at my cousin who is looking at my alarm clock, I think. She suddenly grabbed the clock and put it infront of my face.

"Hello, Sakura! It's already quarter to 1. And you say it's still early?" she yelled. Okay, so what? It's just going to be 2 in the afternoon. "I thought you have a job today?"

"**HOLY COW**! I have a job today!" I strted to shout as I went to the bathroom, and grabbed my towel. How can I forgot that? I just remembered it earlier then all of a sudden, I didn't remember it. Oh, you're so stupid Sakura.

"Sakura, you can use my car when you got to work." I heard Tomoyo said and then a loud bang from the door. Maybe, she went to a meeting again.

**...x...**

I finished taking a shower and looked at the clock. 2:10. I still have 50 minutes.

I went to my closet and choose a dreww to wear. A Salmon silk turtleneck and a pleated skirt. Looks like very formal. But since I will work to the son of the richest man here in Hong Kong, why don't be formal? A formal tutor.

I finished to prepare myself and went to the kitchen to eat. I opened the fridge and saw a chocolate cake. I took it and slced a little part. After that, I ate it.

**...x...**

**..x 2:45 x..**

I finished eating the cake and went to brush my teeth. This is the second time tha I hurriedly prepare myself. Ok, I need to calm down. After few minutes, I lock our house and went to Tomoyo's car which is in the garage. Ok, I haven't told you that Tomoyo has three cars. A yellow Porsche, a red BMW, and a silver Toyota Altis. She just told me that yesterday. I already lived here for a month and she didn't bother telling me that. What a cousin!

I opened the garage and saw two cars left; the Altis and the Porsche. I look at my key and saw 'Porsche'. "Wow, you're so nice Tomoyo." I said to myself as I hoped in to the Porsche. I started the engine and drove off to Li Mansion.

**End of POV**

**...x...**

A little boy, in the age of 7, with light brown hair and a pair of greyish blue eyes went to Li Mansion's front door after he heard a doorbell. He opened the door and it revealed a lady wearing a turtleneck top and pleated skirt.

The lady smiled at him and he smiled back. "Hi, I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Are you Li Shun?" the lady asked.

The boy nodded and an old guy appeared behind him. "You must be the new tutor. I'm Wei, Li family's butler. Come in." he said as Sakura walked inside.

Wei guided Sakura to Shun's room, with Shun following. As Wei opened the door, he ushered Sakura to come in.

Sakura looked around the room, admiring how it is so comfortable. The room has very light blue walls. The furnitures are white colored, especially the cabinets, tables and chairs.

"This is just the room's living room?" she asked, still admiring how it is so organized.

Wei smiled and nodded, "If you need something, just call me," he said as he pointed a phone beside the door.

"Sure, no problem." Sakura said as she knelt down to face Shun. "Hi, how are you?" she asked as Wei went out the room.

"I'm fine. How about you? You know, I like your eyes," Shun said softly as he went to sit at the study chair. "Would you like to sit, Sakura-san?" he offered as he pointed the chair beside him.

Sakura stood up and looked at the boy amazingly. She can't believe that a little boy like him can be so intelligent like that. Then, she smiled and whispered, "Kawaii." And she went to sit beside Shun. "Do you have homeworks?"

"Hai."

"What do you want to start with?"

"Math."

Sakura smiled as she took Shun's Math book. She flipped the pages and noticed every activities were perfect. 'Does this boy need a tutor?' she thought.

"Sakura-san, it's in page 47." she heard Shun said.

Sakura flipped the page to page 47 and smiled. "It's easy, it's only addition. Can you answer it?" she asked.

Shun nodded and started to answer his homework.

**...x...**

**..x 5:00 PM x..**

Shun yawned as he closed his bag. "Thank you, Sakura-san." he said as he bowed in front of her.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Too much respect, you can call me Sakura." she said.

Shun nodded as he went to the phone. He dialed number 5. "Good afternoon, Mr. Wei. Can you please get us some snacks?... Yes, we're already finished... Really? Maybe Sakura-onee-san can eat with us in dinner... I want shiitake mushroom soup for dinner, maybe Otou-san want that also... Ah, I don't know... Ok, our snacks?... Ok." with that he put the phone on the reciever.

"Sakura-onee-san, can you stay with us this evening? Otou-san will be here any minutes." Shun asked.

"Sure, no problem." Sakura agreed. "Shun, can I asked? How did you know how to speak Japanese?" she asked curiously.

"My mom's a Japanese. She told me Japanese stories when I was little." Shun replied.

"Really?" Sakura wanted to comfirm. But then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in."she said.

A young girl entered with a tray of snacks in her hand. She put the tray on the table, bowed and left.

Shun went on the table and pour some chocolate drink on the two glasses. He handed one to Sakura and he drank the other one. "Would you like some sandwich?" he asked as he handed Sakura a plate of sandwiches.

Sakura took one sandwich and bit it softly. Chewing it slowly, she noticed Shun staring at her. "Is there something wrong with my face, Shun?"

Shun shook his head and smiled, "You look like Okaa-san, only she had greyish blue eyes like mine." he said.

"Oh, I wonder, where's your mom?" she asked again as she sipped her drink.

"She's in heaven, but there are still pictures of her displayed around the house. She went to heaven when I was 3, but I still love her very much." he explained, every word is very touching.

"We're like the same," Sakura blurted out. True, Sakura's mom also died when she was three. She also love her mom the way she love her dad. There are so many pictures around their house.

Shun looked at her confusedly. He looked down and continued to eat. He looked up again and smiled, "Um, Sakura-one-san, would you like to join for dinner?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him, "Did you just ask me that earlier?" she comfirmed.

"Oh yeah! I already asked you that! I'm sorry." he said.

...x...

..x 7:00 PM x..

Sakura opened Shun's room and went out with Shun. It's already dinner time and Mr. Li already arrived. As for now, Sakura is nervous again. She's going to meet her boss again. And the thing is, she's going to have dinner with him and his family.

"Are you okay, Sakura-onee-san?" Shen asked. Sakura just nodded and they went to Li's Dining room.

**..x Dining Room x..**

Sakura cheerfully entered the Dining Room with Shun. He made her happy when he talks about her school.

Sakura looked around the dining room and saw a long table at the center. Plants are on the corner. An elegant chandelier hanged in the center of the ceiling which is just above the dining table. She went near the table with Shun and smiled.

"Go to your seat, Shun. I'll serve myself." she whispered as the boy nodded. Wei tapped her shoulder and led her to her seat which is in front of Shun and beside the main chair. She sat on her seat and whispered a 'thank you' to Wei who just nodded. "Shun, does you and Mr. Li are the only one who eat in this big dining hall?" she asked, whispering.

Shun just nodded as they heard the bell signaling that Mr. Li will enter anytime soon.

'Nice. They are so organized in things like this. I don't know if I can take this any longer.' Sakura thought nervously. She looked at the spoons and forks placed infront of her. 'How can I use these things?'

"It's just easy to use, you know?"

**...x...X...x...**

**Keia: Hiya every one! sori if this is late. too busy at skul and so depressed from my grade's result. i'm just 2nd honors. -sigh- gosh, don't want to think about itnow. okay, back to story, did you like it? please review okie? thanks!**

**also i noticed Shun is nice, not like other fics with bratty sons or daugthers, that's all. JA!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Keia: sorri guys if there are so many errors last chapter. i just read it again today.. okay, i'm so happy when i recieved all your 20 reviews! -cries in happiness- you're guys are the best! i can believe that i will have tears of joy right now! okay, many liked Shun and i'm so glad. hir's the 4th chapter!**

**Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, a 19 year old gal, applied as a tutor to the son of the richest busiest business man in the whole Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. All she doesn't know is that her boss is her secret suitor from high school. Wow, this must be really something!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.**

**...x...X...x...**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Keia**

**...x...X...x...**

"Otou-san!" Shun exclaimed as he went to hug his dad. Mr. Li knelt down and opened his arms to recieve Shun's hug.

Sakura looked behind and stood up. Mr. Li stood up and smiled. Sakura smiled and bowed lowly. Mr. Li bowed back and went to his seat and also Shun. Sakura sat to her seat and shivered slightly. She didn't know why she felt so cold and nervous. Maybe, there is something with his employer that she doesn't know.

"So Miss Sakura," Mr. Li started. Sakura loooked at him. "how's my naughty little kid? I bet he did some funny things." he continued.

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No. Shun here is nice and intelligent child. He didn't do something bad or funny. Instead, he was the one who served my drink earlier." she said softly and politely.

Shun grinned at her and nodded. "Right, otou-san. Sakura-onee-san is also nice to me. She helped me when I don't know what I should answer on a question. He also told me a Japanese stories, told me about her old school and her family and friends. And in return, I told her also about my school and friends."

Mr. Li nodded as he patted his son's head. "That's nice. I expect you to do that also to others, okay?" and Shun nodded.

Just then, maids entered the dining hall and served the appetizer, shiitake mushroom soup. Sakura looked at it with wonder. Mr. Li looked at her and smiled.

"It might melt if you just look at that. It's delicious when it is still hot." Mr. Li said which make Sakura jumped at her seat a little. "If you don't know what spoon to use, use the second spoon from the left."

Sakura nodded as she picked up the spoon. She looked again at soup then at the spoon. She heard someone chuckled softl yand she looked where it comes from. It comes from Mr. Li. She giggled embarassly and lower her head. "Sorry, I don't know this dark thing here. It kind of a soft and ah," she said as she looked intently at the mushroom.

"It's the shiitake mushroom, Shun's favorite. Eat it, it's nice." Mr. Li assured.

Again, Sakura smiled as she took a slice of mushrom by her spoon to her mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed it. She smiled and looked at the Li's. "Uhm, yeah. It tastes nice." she said as she continues to eat the soup.

Afterwards, the main course was served. Of course, Sakura looked around the table confusedly. 'How many dishes are they gonna served? Don't tell me they'll make me burst?' she thought as she smiled at the maids.

"Wow, sweet and sour fish and carb meat rice!" Shun said loudly as he started to eat slowly.

Sakura and Mr. Li smiled and went to their foor. The rest of the supper, I mean, dinner is silent. After they finished eating their desert, Mr. Li started, "Miss Sakura, can you tell me and Shun more about yourself? We want to know you better, right Shun"

"Yes, otou-san." Shun agreed.

Sakura felt nervous and panted slightly. "Sure, no problem. Maybe, just ask anything and I'll answer it if I can." she said as she positioned herself.

The Li's grinned and Sakura felt uncomfortable. There's something weird about these guys. Then Shun asked, "Sakura-onee-san, if you lived in Japan, why are you here in Hong Kong?"

Sakura looked at Shun and smiled, "Well before that, I already worked for many rich dudes. One is to Korean's number one actor, Lee Dong-gun. Then to the owner of the number one car production in Japan, Seiki Inoue. Then to the richest business man in Hong Kong and China, Mr. Li Syaoran," she started. "And the reason I'm here in Hong Kong is because I visited my cousin. But after a year, that is when I finished my contract to my current job, tutoring, I will go back to my studies in Japan."

Mr. Li just nodded, "But you can study while you tutor Shun. It doesn't affect his studies."

Sakura shook her head violently, "No, no, no, no! It's okay for me since," she paused. "I have something more important to do. Also, I want to save money for college, and I'm thinking of having part time jobs than tutoring Shun."

"Sakura-onne-chan, since tomorrow is only our half day, why don't we wander around Hong Kong?" Shun suggested after Sakura spoke.

"Yeah, that's right. And since I won't be home tomorrow until 11 in the evening, Shun will have no accompany afer you tutor him." Mr. Li agreed.

"If that's what you want Mr. Li, Shun." Sakura said as she smiled.

Just then her cell phone rang, "Moshi Moshi, Sakura speaking." she answered. She covered her phone and smiled, "Excuse me." and she stood up and went to the corridor.

"What is it, Tomoyo?" she asked.

_"Where are you? Have you eat supper? What time are you going home? How's your work? Did your tutee likes you? Is he or she a pain in the neck? Answer me!"_

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, "Gosh Tomoyo, your voice. I think my eardrum will crack." she said. "I'm in my tutee's house. I already ate dinner in their house. I don't know when maybe in ten minutes I'm home. My work's done and great. He is kind of nice and respectful. He's not a pain in the neck. I already answer you."

_"Great. And since you already ate sup- I mean dinner, I'm not worried. Ok, go home early. Ja!"_ Tomoyo said as she hung up.

Sakura giggled as she hung up. She went back to the dining hall and bowed. "I need to go home, Mr Li. My cousin is worried sick about me." she said.

Mr. Li stood up and bowed, "Hope you have a great time."

Shun ran to her and hugged her, "Thanks for today." he said, smiling.

Sakura giggled as she hugged back. "You're welcome." she told him as she broke the hug. She looked at Mr. Li and smiled. "What time do I need to be here?" she asked.

"Can you fetch me at school, Sakura-onee-san, please? Then we can go anywhere. Fetch me at 10, please?" Shun pleaded as he gave Sakura his best puppy eyes.

Sakura smiled unsure as she looked back to Mr. Li, "Can I?"

Mr. Li nodded.

"Weee!" Shun exclaimed as he hugged his dad then Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she bowed once again, "Well, I need to go. Ja!" she said as she went outside. She went to her, uh, Tomoyo's car and sat at the driver's seat. She started the engine and drove off.

**...x...**

**..x Morning, 9:30 AM x..**

"Tomoyo, I'm going to my work now. Can I borrow your car?" Sakura asked as she wears her Sketchers sneakers.

"Sure, you can use what you used last night. I think I put my keys at the drawer beside the TV." Tomoyo said from the bathroom.

Sakura went to the drawer and opened it. She looked for the key for the Porsche and then smiled. She took it and bid good bye to Tomoyo who just came out of the bathroom. She went to the garage, started the car and sped off to Chung Hua Academy which is just 5 blocks away from their house.

After 10 minutes, Sakura reached the school and smiled. She parked her car on the parking lot of the school and went on the guard poll. She looked inside and saw the guard sitting talking on the phone. "Excuse me? Can I ask you something?" she asked as the guard nodded while he put back the reciever to the phone.

"Yes, What is it?"

"I'm the one who will fetch Li Shun and I wonder if I can wait here." Sakura said.

The guard pointed the bench beside the guard poll. Sakura smiled as she sat there silently. After ten minutes of waiting, the school's bell rang. Sakura yawned as she stood up. She went to the guard again.

"Can I enter now?" she asked as the guard nodded. She bowed at the guard and entered the school's building. She passed by the elementary students who bowed at her. She giggled at how the students here are so respectful. She pass some rooms and still walked at the corridors.

"Sakura-onee-san!"

Sakura heard someone called her. She turned around as she saw Shun appraoching her. She knelt down as Shun hugged her. "Hey, wanna go eat ice cream?" she asked as as Shun nodded his head violently.

Sakura giggled as she stood up. Shun hold her hand tigthly as they went to the Porsche she borrowed from Tomoyo. Sakura opened the passenger seat and Shun hopped in. Shun buckled his seat and Sakura smiled.

Sakura went to the driver's seat and they sped off to the ice cream parlour. While in travelling, Shun kept on staring at Sakura. Sakura just smiled every time she turned to Shun. And in return, Shun smiled back and looked at the mirror.

"Shun, you keep staring at me every minute. Why? Is there something wrong with my face?" she asked while she stopped in front of the ice cream parlour.

Shun unbuckled his seat silently and smiled at Sakura, "There's nothing wrong." he said as he hopped out of the car.

Sakura frowned as she unbukled herself, too. She hopped out of the driver's seat and locked the car. Shun suddenly hold her hand and entered the ice cream parlour, dragging Sakura.

"Shun! Don't run! Wait!" Sakura said but Shun didn't stop until they went to the counter. Sakura panted softly as Shun smiled at her.

"Sorry." Shun said as he hugged Sakura.

"That's alright. Don't do that again." Sakura said as Shun nodded his head.

The counter smiled at the scene. "What do you want to order for your son, ma'am?" she asked.

Sakura looked at the counter and giggled. "He's not my son. I'm his tutor." she said while Shun grinned at the counter.

"But she looks like my mommy." Shun said sweetly.

Sakura giggled as she smiled at Shun. "What flavor of ice cream do you want?" she asked.

Shun looked around. "I want chocolate ice cream. Me and otou-san love that flavor."

Sakura nodded as she looked at the counter. "Can I have one scoop of chocolate ice cream and one scoop of strawberry ice cream?"

The counter nodded as she took the orders. Shun is looking around and run to a vacant table. Sakura smiled as she pad the orders and took the tray to the table where Shun is. Sakura sat down on her seat as she handed Shun his ice cream.

"Wee! Ice cream!" he exclaimed as he started to eat his ice cream.

Of course, this made Sakura giggled. This is the cheerful boy she have ever met. Even though, they're the same, Shun is braver then her. Somethimes, Sakura just broke down and cry when somebody talks about her mother's death. But she thought this boy wouldn't mind that.

"Shun, how was your school today?" She asked as Shun took as spoon full of ice cream.

"It's great. I had a perfect score at my homework at Math with your help. Ad we have no home works nor quizzes tomorrow." Shun replied as he finished his ice cream.

Sakura nodded as she finished also her ice cream. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Why don't we go to otou-san's office? I'm sure he aren't busy this morning. And we can have lunch with him." Shn said excitedly.

Sakura swet dropped animatedly as she smiled. 'This boy really planned our bonding.' she thought as she nodded.

Shun grabbed her hand as they ran to the car. Of course, like earlier, Sakura asked Shun to stopped but no avail. Tehy hopped in the car and laughed. Shun laughed loudly as Sakura just laughed softly. Sakura took out her cell phone as she dialed Mr. Li's number.

_"Good morning. Office of the President of the Li Global Corporation. May I help you?"_ a soft yet sweet voice answered.

Sakura smiled, "Can I talk to Mr. Li? This is Miss Kinomoto Sakura and I'm with his son Li Shun. Maybe, we can talk to him for a sec."

Shun looked at Sakura and grinned. "Can we go now?"

Sakura looked at him and shook her head. "Not yet." she whispered.

_"This is Mr. Li Syaoran. May I help you?"_

"Good morning, Mr. Li. This is Sakura. Shun wants to talk to you." Sakura said as she handed her cell to Shun.

"Godd morning, otou-san! Can we have lunch with you today?... Really? Okay, we'll be there at 20 minutes. Ja!" Shun said as he hung up. He handed back the cell to Sakura.

Sakura took the phone and drove to Li Global Caorporation.

**...x...X...x...**

**Here are three questions that caught my attention:**

**Hows the plot gonna go?  
_I already thought of some characters that will be in the story. But the plot is already half way done. So another half that I need to finished. But just wait, many exciting events will come._**

**When will you update?  
_It's a funny question! But since this fic just started, I first update to Crush Mails since it will be finshed soon. So after I updated that fic, I will update this fic after a week or so depending on my mood. -smiles-._**

**Who was Shun's mom?  
_It's a secret! Since Sakura met Shun, Shun kept on telling Sakura that she looks like his mother, only his mother have greyish violet eyes. So you already have a picture of Shun's mother. Bt i tell you, she's not Sakura's twin!_**

**Keia: Not thrilling, isn't it? sorri if it's late... i have several head ache attack for the past days. every time i used the computer i got head ache. but now it's okay. so again, about the chapter today. ugh, hehe not thrilling. it's just getting started so the next chapter will be exciting. also, i finally got a copy of CCS: The Sealed Card Movie! weee! i'm so happy. but you wouldn't believe it, i cried when Tomoyo handed Saku and Syao their costumes. gosh, i'm very emotional with those lines. hehehe! ao again, i'm so sorry if this is a late update and please RxR!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keia: -gulp- how am i gonna say this? -sigh- IMSOSORRYTHATIDIDNTUPDATE! OURCOMPUTERBROKEDOWNWHENMYBROTHERINSTALLANMMORPGNAMEDRAGNAROK! did you understand it? i'll tell it in the last author's noteP**

**Summary: **_Sakura Kinomoto, a 19 year old gal, applied as a tutor to the son of the richest busiest business man in the whole Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. All she doesn't know is that her boss is her secret suitor from high school. Wow, this must be really something!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.**

**...x...X...x...**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Keia**

**...x...X...x...**

Sakura sighed as she parked her car. The park men didn't gave them a service to park her car since she didn't work in the company. Well, even Shun is in there, inside the car.

"Are you okay, Sakura-onee-san? You seem tired." Shun asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded. They reached the 5th parking floor just to park. She can't believe that the first 4 floors are full. "Yeah, parking is really hard ne Shun?" she said as she unbuckled her seats.

Shun just grinned as he unbuckled himself and went out of the car. Sakura locked the car doors and went out. Shun went to her and hold her right hand again.

They went on the door and were welcomed by a small reception table.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" the receptionist asked.

"We're here to meet Mr. Li." Sakura said as the receptionist nodded.

"Please wait while I call him." she said as she dialed Mr. Li's office number. After a minute, she put pack the reciever. "You can go now to 34th floor. His secretary's waiting for you."

Sakura nodded. They went to the right corridor and entered the elevator that just opened. She pressed the 34 button and the door closed. "Gosh, I wish this elevator will be fast. I think I'm going to puke."

"Why? Are you feeling dizzy?" Shun asked, looking up to Sakura.

"Yeah, I'm not used on riding elevator always, that's why." Sakura answered. She looked up and saw the numbers ran.

**_21...22...23...Ding! _**Then the elevator stoppped and the door opened. Two lady employees entered the elevator. They have folders in hand. Maybe they have 3 to 5 folders each.

"I heard that we're going to have an outing next week. Mr. Li is going to join us also. I also heard that he's going to bring his son with the tutor. The tutor must be lucky to have that job. I wish I'm in her place." said the first employee, not noticing Sakura and Shun.

"They're talking about you, Sakura-onee-san." Shun whispered quietly. Sakura just nodded , ignoring what the lady said.

"Maybe the tutor is intelligent, that's why. By the way, where are you going to give those folders? We're just in the same floor, 34th." the second one said.

"To Mr. Li. Our manager said that he need these files for their meeting later in the afternoon." replied the first lady. "They're going to held a Share Holders meeting. I think someone stole Mr. Kiyosaki's stocks." she added.

"Who is this Mr. Kiyosaki? I haven't heard something about him."

"Silly. He's the brother of Mr. Li's dead wife, Kanako Kiyosaki."

**(I used Lonely Maiden's suggestion. I can't think of any good names.)**

**_Ding! _**The elevator stopped at the 34th floor and the two lady employees went out. Sakura and Shun also went out and went to the reception infront of the elevator.

"Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Li." Sakura said to the receptionist.

The receptionist smiled and picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Reiko, Mr. Li's son is already here." she said and then hung up.

"Mr. Li's secretary will be here any moment. Please sit at the bench while you wait for Reiko." she said as she pointed the bench beside the reception table.

Sakura nodded and ushered Shun to sit. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked quietly as she knelt down in front of Shun.

Shun silently nodded. "Yes, I do. But I felt that I want to see Okaa-san. I think I missed her when the lady said Okaa-san's name." he said softly.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Don't worry. I know that I can't replace your mother, but I can be your mother for a short time. Don't be sad, Sakura-onee-san and Mr. Li will be sad also." she said with a wink.

Shun smiled broadly and nodded. "Ok!" he exclaimed.

Afterwards, a young lady ran towards them. She stopped infront of them and panted. "Hi, I'm sorry if I'm late. I have something to do that is very important." she said, while bowing. "My name is Reiko Chun. I'm half Japanese and half Chinese. So you're Miss Sakura Kinomoto."

"Hai. Nice to meet you Chun-san." Sakura said respectfully as she bowed.

Shun bowed after Sakura and smiled. "Nice to meet you also, Chun-san."

Reiko giggled. "Just Reiko. Too much respect. So can I call you Sakura and Shun?"

"Hai!" Sakura and Shun both replied enthusiastically.

"Well, let's go to Mr. Li's office. He's waiting for you." Reiko said, as she ushered them to Mr. Li's office.

While walking, Sakura asked, "Reiko-chan, how many years have you been working here? And how old are you?"

"I've been working here for 7 years. And I'm 27 years old. Mr. Li was my classmate at high school and school mate when we were in college." Reiko answered as she stopped in front of a door with CEO's Office sign hung in it.

"Is Otou-san in there?" Shun asked. Reiko and Sakura nodded. Shun knocked at the door three times.

"Come in." came a soft voice.

Reiko smiled and twisted the door knob. She opened the door. "Mr. Li, Miss Sakura and your son is already here."

Sakura looked at Reiko, "I told you that you can call me Sakura-chan. No Miss." she whispered to Reiko. Reiko winked at her and walked to her table, but Sakura heard her said, "Secretary thing."

"Miss Sakura, do you want to enter?" Mr. Li asked.

Sakura sweat dropped and nodded. "Of course." she said as she entered the office.

Shun went to his father ang hugged him. He broke the hug and smiled. "Can we eat lunch now?" he asked.

"I'm going to meet someone first. Wait here, I'll be back after 30 minutes." Mr. Li said, patting Shun's head. "Auntie Shiefa will be here to keep you two accompany." he said to Shun.

Shun nodded as Mr. Li went to the door. Sakura bowed and Mr. Li went out of the office. Sakura sat down the chair and sigh. This is going to be boring. She can't tutor Shun because his bag is in the car. She's planning on teaching Shun their future lessons since he doesn't have any home works.

"Do you want something to do, Shun?" she asked.

Shun looked at her and nodded. He opened the third drawer in Mr. Li's table and took out a box. A snake and ladder board game. "Want to play?" he offered.

"Hai!"

**...x...**

**- After 20 minutes -**

"Oh.. I lose again! You're really good at playing this game Shun." Sheifa said. "I think I can't play anymore."

Sakura giggled while Shun playfully stuck out his tongue. Sheifa arrived 15 minutes ago. Since she arrived, Shun always won or reached the finish block, not giving Sakura or Sheifa a chance to win even once.

"Shiefa is right, Shun. You already won 5 times for 20 minutes." Sakura said as she put the things back in the box. She closed the box and stood up. "I'll put this back at the drawer."

She took the box and went to Mr. Li's table. She pulled the third drawer. She was going to put back the box when she noticed something that was covered with a purple silk cloth. She took it and unwrapped the thing.

It was a picture frame. The picture is a lady with an auburn shoulder length hair just like hers and greyish violet eyes like Shun's. She is wearing a light pink empire tube top and white tiered skirt. She was sitting in a bench with a small book in her hand.

"Is this Mrs. Li?" Sakura asked as she showed the picture.

Shun and Sheifa looked at the picture. Shun smiled and Sheifa nodded. Sakura nodded back as she wrapped back the frame. She put it back with the snak and ladder box in the drawer. She went back to Shun and Sheifa and sat beside Shun.

"Ok, what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked. "We're going to wait for about 10 minutes for Mr. Li."

"Hmm... Sakura, how long have you been working as a tutor for Shun?" Sheifa asked.

"This is my second day." Sakura answered. Shun is playing with her hand since they have nothing to do.

"Auntie Shiefa, Sakura-onee-san's hand is like mother's. I am wondering why do they look alike except for the eyes." Shun commented.

Sakura and Sheifa giggled. But they had to admit that Sakura looked like Kanako. "Do you want to know about Kanako?" asked Sheifa, looking at Sakura.

"Is it alright for Shun?" Sakura asked, looking at Shun concernly. But Shun just nodded. "Okay."

"Xiao Lang met her 10 years ago when he was only 17 and when Kanako was only 15. Since then, they become best friends. He always brought Kanako at the house when they have a group project or when we were having a dinner. After 6 months, they become an item. They were the famous and the sweetest couple in the campus. Our elders really liked her and even decided that they will be wed when Xiao Lang is 20. But the thing is, Xiao Lang and the clan didn't know that she have an illness. The illness attacked her when Shun was 4 years old." Sheifa narrated.

Sakura frowned a bit. "Well, I and Shun are the same. My mother died in an illness also when I'm was 3 years old." she said. Shun hugged her and smiled. Sakura smiled back and hugged back.

After a minute, Mr. Li entered the office with files and folders in his hand. "So, ready to eat?"

"Can I join you? I'm starving also." Sheifa asked while dusting her skirt.

Sakura and Shun smiled while Mr. Li nodded. Sakura and Shun stood up and grinned at each other. Mr. Li went to his table and placed the files and folders he's holding.

"Where are we going to eat?" Mr. Li asked as he put on his coat.

"Hmmm... What about at the Paw Mien Chinese Restaurant?" Sakura suggested.

"Sure!" Mr. Li and Shun exclaimed. Sakura and Sheifa giggled.

**...x...X...x...**

**Keia: did you like it? now you know who is Shun's mommy... waahh! IM SO SORRY THAT I DIDNT UPDATE! OUR COMPUTER BROKE DOWN WHEN MY BROTHER INSTALL AN MMORPG NAMED RAGNAROK! gosh, so my files are erased... so please please please... try to understand my poor life! wawawawa! huhuhuhuh! thank you bow! okay, please review review review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Keia: hehehe... now you know who is Shun's mom. that's just an intro, there's many more in store so still keep reading. and now for the continuation...**

**Summary:** _Sakura Kinomoto, a 19 year old gal, applied as a tutor to the son of the richest busiest business man in the whole Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. All she doesn't know is that her boss is her secret suitor from high school. Wow, this must be really something!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.**

**...x...X...x...**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Keia**

**...x...X...x...**

**Sakura's POV**

We're going down to the ground floor when I remembered my car. Ooopss, I forgot I just borrowed it but I'll call it mine while I still use it. Oh yeah, back to my car. I saw Mr. Li's BMW pulled in front of us and the park man went out of the car and give the keys to Mr. Li. I think I'm going to ride to Mr. Li's car first while we go to lunch with Sheifa and Shun.

Mr. Li went inside the car, followed by Sheifa in the front so me and Shun are in the back. I opened the door and Shun entered. After him, I hopped in.

Mr. Li started to drive and exited the company grounds. I must admit I lke here in Mr. Li's car. The ride is smooth and silent until Mr. Li broke the silent.

"So what did you do when i was out to meet someone?" he asked, looking at me and Shun from the rear mirror.

I smiled, "We played snake and ladder and Shun won 5 times for 20 minutes." I said as Sheifa giggled.

"Not giving me and Sakura a chance to win just for once." Sheifa added while I looked at Shun who is grinning.

Mr. Li chuckled. "He's good at that game. He used to play that with her mother when she was still alive."

I looked at Shun. He doesn't feel sad or lonely. I know we're the sme but it seems he's more stronger than I am. I wish I was like him. He hide his sadness inside him, and he showed the world his cheerfulness. I wish I was like when I was little.

Shun looked at me and smiled. He went closer and closer to me. Wait, closer and closer? What is he planning to do?

Sheifa noticed this and laugh. "Sakura, it seems that Shun really likes you." she said, watching Shun went closer to me by inches.

"Huh?" I was confused. Shun likes me, what does she mean? But before I can looked back at Shun, he started tickling me. Yes, tickling me at the side of my body- my weakness!

"Shun! Stop! Hahaha! Wait, hahaha! Stop, Shun! Hahaha!" I can't stop laughing. Shun doesn't stop tickling me and Mr. Li chuckled. So this is how Shun show if he liked someone.

After some minutes of tickling the weakness spot of my body, Shun slowly stopped tickling me. I panted heavily and ruffled Shun's messy hair. He really looks like Mr. Li. With those messy hair and nice face. Not to mention his eyes are so lovely. Maybe that's why Mr. Li really loves Mrs. Li, because she's beautiful and maybe nice.

The car stopped. We have reached the restaurant. I hopped out of the car with Shun. Sheifa followed then Mr. Li. They looked at the restaurant as if there's somethin wrong.

"Something wrong?" I asked, Shun tugging my dress. I looked at Shun and smiled. "What is it Shun?"

I noticed Mr. Li turned at me with a shock face. I looked at Mr. Li with a confused face. Uh oh. There's something going wrong here!

Sheifa smiled and patted Mr. Li's shoulder. "Let's go. I'm hungry and so is Shun." she said. Mr. Li smiled and nodded.

I held Shun's hand and followed Sheifa and Mr. Li. Shun is walking silently but smiling. We entered the shop and the guard bowed and greeted. The people looked at us and started talking silently. Mr. Li and Sheifa ignored the people and went to the vacant table for four.

I and Shun just followed and sat on our seats. Then a waiter walked to us and handed two menus. I gave the one to Shun and smiled. "What do you want to order Shun?" I asked.

"I can't think of anything good. What are you going to order Sakura-onee-san?" he asked me. Sheifa and me giggled.

"I'm goint to order sweet and soour fish and crab meat rice." I replied softly while Shun nodded.

"Okay. Then that's my order also." he said, without thinking twice. I looked at Mr. Li and he smiled.

"Okay," I looked at the waiter. "2 orders of sweet and sour fish and crab meat rice." The waiter nodded and jotted down the orders.

"Make it 4." Mr. Li interrupted. And the waiter nodded changing the order.

"And your drinks, sir?" the waiter asked.

"4 iced teas."

The waiter wrote down the drinks and nodded. "4 orders of sweet and sour fish and crab meat rice and 4 glasses or iced teas." he repeated and Mr. Li nodded.

I sighd softly and looked at Shun. He touched my left hand and played with it. I giggled as I watched him toyed my hand. He's so innocent, very innocent.

Sheifa and Mr. Li watched us silently. Then I thought of a game that Shun will love. I took my hand and hold Shun's hand. "Here, I'll teach you a game." I said as I made his hand flat. I took out my index finger and pointed it in Shun palm. "You'll follow me okay?" and Shun nodded. "Dip, dip, vinegar. If caught you're the it." I sang while I move my index finger like I'm dipping it in Shun's palm. "Then you try to catch my finger by closing your hand." I explained while Shun nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok, let's try." I said as Shun flattened his palm. I positioned my finger and started dipping it in Shun's palm. "Dip, dip, vinegar. If caught you're the it." I sang as Shun closed his hand very fast.

I giggled while Sheifa clapped her hands. Mr. Li just smile. Shun grinned and laughed. "You're the it!" he said loudly.

I flattened my palm while Shun positioned his small index finger. "Dip, dip, vinegar. If caught you're the it." he sang and I tried to close my hand fast but he put his index finger up. He positioned again his finger and sang the song. I caught his hand in the third try.

Shun laughed while I smiled. "Like it?" I asked. He nodded. "Teach it to your classmates so they can try to play it okay?" I said as he nodded again.

**(Dip, dip vinegar is a game for children here in the Philippines. the song is "sawsaw,suka. mahuli taya!" so i just translate it english with the near meaning.)**

Then the waiter went to our table and put the orders in the table and bowed. I smiled and nodded. Shun smiled and started to eat. Sheifa tastes the sweet and sour's sauce and Mr. Li smiled. I blushed lightly and started to eat my lunch.

Well, this is the second time I blushed when my boss smiled. Well, I really admit that I think I had a crush on my employer. Haha... Also, there's no way my employer will fell to a young girl like me. Even if I'm close to Shun, he won't notice me because he loved his wife. Wait, why am I thinking these things! Am I in love with my boss? This isn't right. I need to go to the washroom.

"Please excuse me. I'll just go to the washroom." I said as Istood up and went to the wasroom in the far corner of the restaurant. I opened the door and looked at myself at the mirror. I sighed and closed my eyes. I placed my hand in my chest and felt my heart thuding so loudly. I never felt like these since that mysterious man appeared in my life.

**...x...**

**Flashback...**

It was spring and the cherry blossom just bloomed. The wind is refreshing and sweet because of the fragrance of the blossom. The birds are chirping peacefully. Children are playing happily, catching each other and so on. Couples are dating or shopping. Family are bonding by going to picnic or going to beaches and parks.

It was really a nice and wonderful day. But not so wonderful to a girl with shoulder length auburn hair. Her brother is torturing her again, by thowing a bucket of water in her face.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked so loudly. She stood up and jumped up and down angrily. "ONII-CHANNNNNNNNN!" she shouted angrily.

Touya hid inside the bathroom and controlling his laugh. Sakura was raging with anger as she stomped towards the bathroom. She opened the door and glared evilly at him and poked at his chest loudly.

"YOU BAKA! YOU CAN WAKE ME UP BY SHOOKING ME NOT THROWING A BUCKET OF WATER IN MY FACE! YOU'RE SO... ARGHHHHHHH!" she shouted angrily, making Touya laughed loudly. "DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME 'COZ IT'S NOT FUNNY, ONII-CHAN! THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU DID TO ME TODAY!" she continued to yell.

"Of course, this is. I haven't do anything to you okay?" Touya said as he went out of Sakura's room.

"GOSH, YOU'RE LIKE A CHILD!" she hollered.

Then her cellphone rang and she picked it up and answered it. "Moshi Moshi, Sakura here."

"Sakura! You're already wake up. So, are you ready now?" Tomoyo asked in the other line.

"Nope, I'm going to take a shower first. Just wait me there at the park. I'll be there in 25 minutes." she said.

"Okie!" Tomoyo said as she hung.

Sakura pressed the end call button and went to the bathroom. She took her towel with her and started to take a shower. After 10 minutes, she went out of the bathroom, her towel around her body. She went to her cabinet and opened it. She looked for a nice dress for their outing today with her friends.

She took out a pleated denim skirt with a pink ribbon belt and a pink off-shoulder blouse. She wore her dress. Then she brushed her hair and put it in a pigtail. She looked at the morror and nodded. She went out of her room and ran to the kitchen.

"Onii-chan, clean my room or I'll tell Mizuki-sensei to stop dating you." she threatened as she took a piece of toasted bread. "I'm going now!" she said as she opened the front door. She was going to take a step when she noticed a bouquet of cherry blossom in the pathwalk.

She knelt down and picked the bouquet. She took the card and opened it.

_To Miss Sakura Kinomoto,_

_I hope I made your day sweet like the cherry blossoms._

_From your secret admirer_

She blushed when she read the card. Did she read it right? The flowers are for her. She entered back to the house and ran to her room. She smiled at the bouquet and placed it in her desk. She jumped happily and ran down the stairs. She went out of the house and ran to Penguin Park.

**End Flashback**

**...x...**

That was the first bouquet of flower he gave me. I wish I can meet him. But what about-- Wait! You're not here to fell in love with your boss, you're here to work okay! You're like a child Sakura. Let's go back they might wonder why I take so long.

I sighed heavily and went out of the washroom. I went back to the table and sat. Good thing I have finished eating my food. I drank my iced tea and smiled at them.

Shun yawned and then smiled. "What did you do at the washroom Sakura-onee-san?" he asked, as I smiled at him.

"Nothing." I laughed. Mr. Li stood up.

"Well, I need to go back to the company. Let's go." he said as I nodded.

I stood up, followed by Sheifa and Shun. Shun went beside me and smiled. Sheifa went beside Mr. Li. They looked cute together. They really looked like siblings. We went out of the restaurant.

Mr. Li opened the car and we hoped in. He hopped in and started the engine. We started to move and went back to Li Global Company. Again, the ride is smooth and silent. I hope my mind is like this. So calm and nothing to worry.

After a moment, we reached the cmpany. We went out of the car and entered the company. Suddenly, someone's cellphone rang. Mr. Li took out his phone and answered it.

"Yes, what is it?" he answered. "Okay, I'm already in the company. I'll go there any minute. Wait for me... Okay." then he hung. He turned around and looked at us. "Sorry, but my meeting is going to start. I can't accompany you a little longer." he said to us.

I nodded in understanding. "I understand Mr. Li." I said. "It's already 1 and maybe I can tutor Shun at your house." I added then he smiled.

He went to Shun and knelt down. He hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Study hard, Shun. I'll be home late so sleep early." he ordered to Shun. Shun nodded and smiled.

Mr. Li stood up and looked at me. He smiled and walked to the elevator, Sheifa followed him. I sighed. I and Shun went to the parking elevator and entered inside. I press the 5th button and the door closed. After some seconds, the elevator stopped and the door opened. We went out and went to my car.

I opened the car and Shun hopped in. I hopped in and started the engine. I release the handbreak and we went out of the parking building.

**End of POV**

**...x...**

**(I'm going to skip the tutoring portion, okie?)**

**Next day...**

"Tomoyo, I'm going now." Sakura said as she put on her flat shoes. She was wearing an denim jeans and a simple purple dress. She dusted her jeans and went in front of ths front door. She placed her hand on the door knob and twisted it. She opened the door and was about to take a step when she noticed a bouquet of fresh blue roses in the path way.

She looked around and picked up the bouquet of roses. She took the card and flipped it. She read the content and gasped. She entered back to the house and ran to her room.

Tomoyo noticed Sakura ran to upstairs with a shock face. She followed her upstairs and entered to her room. "Sakura, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat beside Sakura.

Sakura opened a box and took a card. She took the bouquet and compared the new card. The contents are the same except in the flower portion.

Tomoyo took the new card and the old card. "To Sakura Kinomoto, I hope I made your day sweet like the cherry blossoms. From your secret admirer." she read the old card. "To Sakura Kinomoto, I hope I made your day sweet like the roses. From your secret admirer in highschool." she read the new card.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend worriedly as she patted her shoulder.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with a shock face. "He's back, Tomoyo. He's back."

**...x...X...x...**

**Keia: okie... it's so lame. i'm not in the mood to write but i tried. so you will notice that sakura is feeling depressed or lonely or whatever. and the story just began... bwahahaha! please review... okie?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Keia: hmmm... i don't know what to say... i just want to say that i have a beta reader, 1Natsuyo1! thanks 1Natsuyo1...**

**Beta-reader: 1Natsuyo1**

**Summary:** _Sakura Kinomoto, a 19 year old gal, applied as a tutor to the son of the richest busiest business man in the whole Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. All she doesn't know is that her boss is her secret suitor from high school. Wow, this must be really something!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.**

**..x...X...x...**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Keia**

**..x...X...x...**

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe he's back again. How did he know I'm in Hong Kong? Ever since he gave that bouquet of peonies, I didn't recieve anything else from him. Not even a little message! I was so upset about that. I thought he was the one, but no. Now he's back, after two years! I don't know what should I feel. Should I feel angry or happy? Sigh. I'm so confused

"Sakura, what's the meaning of this?" Tomoyo asked me. She's very curious. I remembered that I told no one about it. Not even onii-chan.

"It started when we were 15. I was about to go out of the house for our outing when I saw a bouquet of cherry blossoms. I took it and read the card. At first, I was happy, then after a year, I think I started to have feelings for this mysterious guy. But, I'm not quite sure... Then, out of nowhere, I also found myself developing feelings for my boss." I started to blabber out. I can't control myself. I just can't.

_**(sorry.. i know it's very fast, but it's part of my plan.)**_

Tomoyo smiled. "It's alright. It's really love. Sometimes it's very confusing and sometimes it can hurt. But, it can also be a really nice, soothing, feeling."

Tomoyo was right. I know it can be unfair but I won't give up. I'll find this guy. The first guy I fell in love with. I stood up and looked at my watch.

"HOOOOOEEEEEE!" I screamed. "I'm late, I'm late!"

Tomoyo laughed as she handed me the car key. I took it and ran to the garage, hopped in the car and sped off.

**End of POV**

**..x...**

Sakura knocked on the front door of the Li mansion. She sighed as the door opened. She looked up and gasped, "Mr. Li!"

Mr. Li smiled. "Good afternoon, Sakura. Come in." he said as Sakura entered the house.

Sakura looked at Mr. Li and tried to hide the shock of what she is seeing. Mr. Li is just wearing a plain t-shirt, a white pants and flip-flops. "Sir, you look like a teen." she blurted out.

Mr. Li chuckled. "Yeah, I have no work today so I let the maids have a day-off. So it's just the three of us." he said.

Sakura was surprised. True, she only met Mr. Li three days ago and she noticed that he's a silent type of guy. But w-what is this! He's very talkative today! She just nodded. "I'll go to Shun's room." she said as she went proceeded to Shun's room. Four knocks were given.

She heard Shun give her permission so she entered. "Hey, I'm here. Sorry if I'm late. Something happened at my house." she reasoned.

Shun just smiled. "It's okay. I have answered some of my assignments so there's only one left." he said as Sakura sat beside him.

"What subject?" Sakura asked lamely. She's not feeling too well today, but she needed to finish her job.

"Math."

"Okay, let's start then."

**...x...**

**5:00 PM**

Shun yawned as Sakura puts Shun's book in his bag. "So did you learn anything, Shun?" she asked as she zipped Shun's bag.

Shun nodded and hugged Sakura. "I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchen, Sakura-onee-san." he suggested cutely.

Sakura nodded and they went out of Shun's room to the kitchen. A person was already occupying the kitchen, as expected it was none other than Mr. Li. Obviously absorbed into making his 'awesome' fruit shake.

"Ahem," Shun said.

Mr. Li turned around and smiled at them. "You're already finished? Here, try some!" he said as he put a glass of shake on the counter.

Shun happily sat down on the chair and sipped the shake. "Mmm! strawberry shake!" Shun murmured.

Sakura smiled. "Really? It's strawberry shake? KYA! My favorite!" she said, while residing in the seat beside Shun.

Mr. Li smiled at her. "I know it's your favorite. That's why I made it." he spoke as he sat across the counter.

Sakura giggled as she quietly slurped her shake. It's sweet, smooth, and cold. Just right for a smoothie. She sipped it continuously, and quite quickly until she felt like something stabbed her head. "Oww..." she mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

Mr. Li noticed this and chuckled. "Brain freeze?" he asked. Sakura squinted at him and nodded.

Shun looked at Sakura and then to Mr. Li. "Otou-san, can I give Sakura-onee-san a tour in the house? So she won't get lost." he asked.

"Uh, sure. If Sakura doesn't need to go home early. You know her cousin is very protective of her." Mr. Li said to Shun while winking.

Sakura just fell there silent. Mr. Li knows some things about her. She doesn't care, really. But the question is, how did he know some things about her? Her mind started to drift away with the possibilities.

"Um, Sakura?"

She didn't include her favorite things in her application. She tried to remember if she did, but no. She didn't write any of those.

"Sakura?" Mr. Li called. Sakura still didn't budge. "Sakura, hey, what's wrong?" he tried one more time. He even touched her shoulder and shook it. She was still stuck in her trance, one step away from the reality before her. So shocked and confused, her brain just couldn't take it and shut down temporarily. Yup, she fainted.

"Sakura-onee-san!" Shun exclaimed, and rushed to catch Sakura's head.

Mr. Li went to Shun and checked Sakura. "Shun, call the family doctor. I'll put Sakura in bed." he said as he carried the unconscious Sakura.

**...x...**

The doctor checked Sakura. He touched her forehead, he checked her heart beat, the blood pressure and many other things. Standing up, he turned to Mr. Li.

"What's the problem, Mr. Tan?" Mr. Li asked, looking at Sakura who is lying in the bed.

"She's alright, Mr. Li. She just fainted because of stress." Mr. Tan, Li's family doctor, said,

hinting a bit of a serious and nervous tone.

"Stress? How? She was only here for two to three hours to tutor Shun. How did it lead to fainting?" Mr. Li asked, his voice is loud with concern.

"Mr. Li, don't panic. That's not all though. She has a problem." Mr. Tan try to appease Mr. Li by patting his shoulder. "Can we talk about this personally?"

Shun looked at them and frowned. Switching to a worried expression, he looked over at Sakura and leaned over to whisper, "Sakura-onee-san..."

Mr. Li looked at Shun and nodded. "Sure, let's go to my study room." he said, as they both went out of the room.

**...x...**

**Sakura's Dream, Sakura's POV**

"Sakura...?" a voice called. It's calling to me.

"Where are you?" I asked. I was just sitting inside a room. It's very silent, until I hear footsteps from behind. I turned to looked at the one who is approaching me. A man.

A man with chocolate brown hair and amber eyes. He looked, so... so familiar. But I can't seem put my finger on it. He's approaching me. An object is carried in his hands. As he comes forward, I clearly see that it's a bouquet of peonies. He knelt down and handed me the flowers.

"For me?" I asked, my dream controlling my actions. He nodded. I smiled and took the flowers. Smelled its sweet scent and giggled. "It smells sweet!"

"Really?" the guy asked. I nodded and he smiled in return. He really looked like someone I know. I wish I could remember who. "Do you know who am I?" he asked once again.

I nodded. "No, but I want to know who you are. There's something in my mind that tells me that I know you. It even tells me that there's something between you and me." I said as he nodded again.

"You'll know me soon. Very soon that you can even wait for it." he said. He stood up and leaned over me. I felt his soft lips touching mine as he touched my cheek.

I closed my eyes and kissed back.

I'll know who he is someday. That's what he said and I will wait for that to happen.

**End of Dream, End of POV**

**..x...**

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. It's already dark. She stood up to sit and felt something in her hand. She looked down and saw Mr. Li sleeping in a chair, his head bowed in the bed side, his right hand holding her left hand.

She blushed and then smiled. Then she remembered her dream. A guy with chocolate brown hair and intense amber eyes kissing her passionately. Does that mean that the guy in her dream is Mr. Li? She blushed once again. Shaking her head to erase the upcoming thoughts.

She tried to release her hand in the hold of Mr. Li. One by one, she lifted up his big fingers. She sighed softly as she released her hand. Then she slid out of the bed and noticed that she's wearing pajamas.

"Hoe?" she mumbled, looking at the clothes she is wearing. "Maybe Sheifa changed my clothes." she murmured, knowing that Mr. Li won't do such thing.

She opened the door of the room and went out. She felt a slightly dizzy, but she continues anyways. She went down the stairs and went to the kitchen to take out a pitcher of water. While yawning, she poured herself a glass of water and began thinking.

'I wonder what happened.' she thought, as she drank her water. She sat on the chair and looked at the glass. 'It seems that I can't remember anything since Shun and I went out to the kitchen. Then everything else is just blank.' she thought, sliding her finger in the top of the glass.

**...x...**

Mr. Li opened his right eye a little and looked at his hand. He snapped open his eyes when he noticed that Sakura's silhouette is not there. He rushed out of the room in search of Sakura.

"Sakura?" he called out, as he opened the last door in the second floor.

He went downstairs and looked outside the window. He didn't see Sakura there. He went to the dining room and saw nothing. He sighed. "Where did Sakura go?" he asked himself.

His only hope is in the kitchen. He went to the kitchen and saw Sakura gazing at a glass on the table. She looked kind of dazed. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and saw Mr. Li. She raised her hand to wave. "Hi, Mr. Li. I came down here to get a drink. I was a bit thirsty. Sorry if I made you worry, but I was wondering. Why am I here?" she asked as she stood up, putting her glass in the sink.

Mr. Li sighed in relief as Sakura turned around. He went to Sakura and hugged her. He was very worried about her. Since their family doctor said the news, he was becoming worried.

"Uhm, Mr. Li?" Sakura asked.

Mr. Li broke the hug and smiled at Sakura. "Sorry... heh heh. Get some rest, okay?" he said as Sakura nodded, confused.

"Okay." and she left Mr. Li in the kitchen. She went upstairs and entered the room where she was earlier.

Sakura glanced around and noticed that it's Mr. Li's room. Still confused, she lied on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed, as she covered her body with the comforter. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She can't, all the drowsiness left her since Mr. Li hugged her. She felt comfortable and warm when he hugged her.

She heard the door close and the footsteps are got louder. It was Mr. Li who entered the room. He whispered something and the kissed her forehead. Sakura blushed slightly, then fell asleep for some odd reason.

**...x...**

**Mr. Li's POV**

Did I just do that? Did I really kiss Sakura in her forehead?

Well, it's okay. She wouldn't know, she's already sleeping. The thing I whispered. Is it true?

_"I wish I didn't leave you."_

Is it true? I'm getting confused with myself. I know I love Kanako even a little. But here she is again, here working for my son. I'm seeing her again, bringing back the love I felt for her before. But I can love her again...can't I?

**...x...**

**Keia: hehehe... sorry i'm late... i made a change in the rate. i made it to T because i thought of something that isn't fit for Kplus rating... sorry for that. i thought of changing the genre Humor to Drama... well, i know some of you are expectng some humor here, but don't worry i'll put some because the drama is in the last chapters... so, sorry again if it's late... been having a writer's block, since i'm readying for my highschool life! our class is going to start in june 6 so i won't get to update very fast...1Natsuyo1 thanks for being my beta-reader! please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Keia: hmm? sorri, my update is late. it's because, um, something? hehehe... here's chapter 8!**

**Beta reader: 1Natsuyo1**

**Summary:** _Sakura Kinomoto, a 19 year old gal, applied as a tutor to the son of the richest busiest business man in the whole Hong Kong, Li Syaoran. All she doesn't know is that her boss is her secret suitor from high school. Wow, this must be really something!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.**

**..x...X...x...**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Keia**

**..x...X...x...**

Sakura blinked in confusion. After rubbing the sleep in her eyes she observed her surroundings and wondered why she would be lying in Mr. Li's room. It took her a few minutes to see it was Mr. Li's.

A few moments later, she heard the door open. It was Sheifa with a tray in her hands. Smiling kindly as she placed the tray on the table near Sakura.

"So, how are you? Xiao Lang called me last night and told me that you fainted because of stress. Are you alright?" she inquired as she took a seat beside the bed.

Sakura just nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little rest and I'll be better in no time."

Sheifa knodded and handed her a bowl of soup. She took it gratefully and started to sip the warm soup.

Sheifa stood up about to depart the room until turning back to Sakura "By the way, Xiao Lang said he's going to talk to you after later after he fetches Shun. You have a nice rest." she smiled and went out of the room.

Sakura sighed. What is she going to do here, anyway? She touched her forehead. No fever! Sakura slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Looking at the mirror, content with how she looked until she noticed that she was still wearing pajamas. Aiy, she really wanted to take a shower but she didn't know where her clothes were! o.o!

"I'll ask Sheifa." she said to herself as she went out of the bathroom and out to the place where she thought Sheifa would be.

"Sheifa?" she called out.

"Sakura, is that you?" Sakura heard Sheifa ask.

"Yeah, I just want to ask. Uhm, where are the clothes I wore yesterday?" she asked as Shiefa appeared from the inner kitchen.

"Oh, your previous clothes. I brought it back to your house and took new clothes. I placed it at Xiao Lang's cabinet. You'll see it when you open the cabinet." Sheifa replied as she opened the fridge.

Sakura nodded as she went back upstairs. Entered Mr. Li's room, spotting three cabinets. She didn't know what cabinet Sheifa was talking about. So, she just opened the first random one.

When she opened it, it surprised her. In the cabinet closet thingy, contained many beautiful gowns and elegant dresses all of different colors. All designed for different occasions. She took one and stared at it, admiring the design. Then she scolded herself, "Silly Sakura! It's bad to take things without permission." she then quickly put the gown back.

She looked around the cabinet and saw some familiar folded clothes and took it. "Here you are..." she whispered. Walking to the bathroom, she sighed. Suddenly she heard a knock. Opening it revealing Shiefa with a towel and a bathrobe in hand.

"Here, I almost forgot to give you this." she said as she handed over the towel and the bathrobe.

Sakura giggled and closed the door. She removed the pajamas and step in the shower. Turning on the shower head, she closed her eyes and let the water run down freely.

**...x...**

**Sakura's POV**

Many things happened yesterday... Oh! Not many, but for me, it was too much. First, I fainted. I don't know why, but I felt that too many things were filling my head and I couldn't take it!

Then, me staying here for the whole night. I remember that Mr. Li hugged me. It confused me but, it's alright since I felt so light when he hugged me.

Third, when I woke up last night. Mr. Li was holding my hand. I blushed immediately. Oh my god! What's happening to me?

Ugh! I'm so confused! Wait... if I slept at Mr. Li's bed, that means he slept in the chair. Crap! Maybe, he didn't get much sleep. It's my fault. Maybe I'll visit him at his office. Ick, visit him at his office and he'll return here at the mansion. Gosh...

I closed the shower and dried my body with the towel. I wonder if they told Tomoyo that I stayed here. I'll call her later. I got dressed exited out of the bathroom. This bathroom is so big! It's just as big as our living room in our small house in Japan. Maybe bigger...

I get interrupted when I hear the phone ring. I don't know if the number in Mr. Li's room is different from the other room. I waited for another ring and noticed that it is different. What am I gonna do? What if someone yells at me? Ohhhh...

After another ring, I picked the phone immediately and answer it, "Hello?"

"Hello," came a woman's voice. It was very soft but it seemed emotionless. "This is Yelan Li. You must be Miss Kinomoto, my grandson's tutor?"

"Yes, I am, Mrs. Li." I answered. You don't know how nervous I am now.

"So you are the one Xiao Lang is talking about," and she paused. Talking about? Hmmm.. It sounds very weird. "It seems early for you to go to work, Miss Kinomoto. Well, I don't care; I just called to tell you that I want you to come with Syaoran tomorrow here. I want to meet you. Goodbye. Have a nice day." and she hung up.

"Uhm, Mrs. Li..." I sighed as I put back the phone back to its receiver. I can't believe that I just talked with Mr. Li's mother. What if she didn't like me after all? What am I gonna do?

**...x...X...x...**

**Li Global Corporation**

"I just wanted to suggest that we need to close the southern department. Their sales don't rise up to 3 percent, Mr. Li. If we didn't do anything, we'll get bankrupt. So maybe it's good if we close that department."

"No, I don't think so. We just need to improve the products we deliver there. If our previous products don't click, then we just put another plan. We can't let the people there be jobless. We need someone to look after that department and that will be Eriol Hiiragizawa." Mr. Li said to the board meeting.

"But Mr. Hiiragizawa is too busy to look after the Europe branch. We can't let him go here and abandon the branch there." the other director said.

Mr. Li sighed, "He won't. Mr. Smith will take place while Eriol is not there. I trust him for he already served the company for 20 years." he smirked. "This meeting is finished. You are dismissed."

**(I know Eriol is Tomoyo's boyfriend here and i mentioned that he's the famous bachelor there. But I didn't mention that he's Syaoran's cousin. Well then.. He is! Hahaha! Tomoyo just didn't know about that but she knows that he's working for the Li Global Corp.)**

The directors went out of the meeting room while Mr. Li just wait there. After they left, Mr. Li sighed heavily. He leaned his back at his chair and started to think of someone. He closed his eyes and then heard his phone ringing. He took his phone and pressed the answer button. He put the phone beside his ears.

"Yes? Who's this?"

"Eriol here. I heard that I'm the one who will manage the southern department. Why did you choose me? Oh well, I miss my girlfriend so maybe I'll just accept it." Eriol said.

Mr. Li chuckled. "You should. I think your girlfriend misses you. Also, I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

..x...X...x...

"I'm home!" Shun exclaimed as he ran to the kitchen. "Hello, Sakura-onee-san!" he greeted as Sakura turned to him.

"Good afternoon, Shun. How's school?" Sakura asked happily as she put a plate of cookies in the counter. "Try some! I baked it with Sheifa."

Shun sat on his chair and looked at the cookies. He raised a brow as he stared intently at the cookies. "Uhm, you baked these cookies, Sakura-onee-san? It looks like... me?" he said as he took a cookie and chew it.

Mr. Li entered the kitchen and smiled at Sakura. Sakura blushed but smiled back. She doesn't know why she blushed but she liked the feeling when Mr. Li smiled at her.

"So? Taste good?" Sakura asked as Shun shook his head.

"No." Shun laughed. "It tastes delicious! I want to bring some tomorrow!" he exclaimed as Mr. Li patted his head.

"Wow, it looks yummy. Can I try?" he asked as Sakura nodded. Mr. Li took a bite and nodded. "True, tastes delicious. Where did you learn to bake?"

"From my cousin, she taught me how to." Sakura answered as she put her apron back to its cabinet. "Let's start to do your homework, Shun so we'll finish early." she said as Shun lead him to his room.

..x...

Shun flipped his book and looked at Sakura. "Sakura-onee-san, I was thinking. Is it okay if you will be my mother? I mean, I want you to be otou-san's wife." he said, slightly sad.

Sakura smiled at him warmly. "I don't know. But I think it's nice to have a son like you. It just depends on the situation, like if I fell in love with your father or not and if he fell in love with me or not. But it looks like it won't happen because he loved your mother, and--" she trailed off. She's getting too emotional.

"You love otou-san, don't you?" Shun asked.

Sakura looked at him surprised. How can a child like him know about these things? She can't believe that Shun is being so mature. "Well, we can say that because he acts like someone I knew. But I'm not sure about my feelings, it can be a simple attraction or not." she said as she touched Shun's cheek. "We're getting far, you know? Let's do your assignments first."

Shun sighed as they started answering his assignments. He wants to know Sakura's feeling for his father because he knew that his father loves her. Also, he's being exposed to his Auntie Fanran who is a love adviser so he knows these things. Maybe he'll find out Sakura's feelings soon.

After two hours of studying and answering assignments, Shun fell asleep. Also the maids and the Li's butler, Wei, returned and they went back to their works. Mr. Li told Sakura to go to his study room after she tutored Shun and here she is now, waiting on the couch twiddling her fingers.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned to her left and saw Mr. Li closed the door. She stood up and bowed slightly. "Good evening, Mr. Li." she greeted.

Mr. Li nodded as he sat across Sakura. He gestured Sakura to sit also. Sakura sat slowly and looked at Mr. Li.

"I just want to talk to you about last night." he started carefully.

"Oh about that. I'm very sorry about that, sir. It won't happen again," Sakura said softly. "Sorry."

Mr. Li smiled. "It's alright. I just thought maybe instead of you going here, I'll fetch Shun and bring him to your home. Then maybe when I'll go home from work, I'll fetch him. So Shun may stay late at your house, is that okay?"

Sakura thought about it. It isn't bad. Maybe Mr. Li is just worried about her. Maybe she might faint at the street, or while driving. Maybe it's for the good.

"Alright, sir. I'll just wait for Shun tomorrow afternoon. Goodnight sir." Sakura said as she bowed. She smiled and went to the door. When Sakura opened the door, Mr. Li closed it immediately.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sir?" she asked.

Mr. Li pressed his lips to hers for two seconds. He backed out and smiled at her. "Goodnight," he whispered as Sakura went out of the room, shocked.

She closed the door and touched her lips. Did Mr. Li kiss her? She can't believe it. She shook her head and went to her car. As she closed the front door, she keeps on thinking about the kiss. There are many thoughts running in her mind right now.

She sighed as entered her car and started the engine. She stepped on the gas and went to her house. And there's only one thing on her mind, maybe she really does love her boss.

**...x...X...x...**

**Keia: short neh? hehehhe... sorry about this being late. need to do my assignments first and i can only use the computer for an hour or two. so you will expect late updates from now on. what else? uh, tnx for the reviews for the previous chapters. hehehe... thnk you for supporting this fic! please wait for my next update. review!**

**also for Filipinos out there reading this fic, wait for a trilogy. not really a trilogy, it's like a three-chapter story because it's very long. i'll post the summary in my bio next time. it's written in Filipino, okie? _PROUDLY PINOY!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Keia: hirs chapter 9 guys… thanks for waiting for this late update...**

**Beta reader: 1Natsuyo1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.**

**...x...X...x...**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Chapter 9**

**By: Keia**

**...x...X...x...**

Sakura opened the door of their house. Tomoyo is still not home, and it's already 11 in the evening. Maybe she's still at her shop, doing something important. Just then, the phone rang...

Sakura hurriedly picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello? Who's this?"

"Sakura? Hey, this is Eriol. Just wanna know if Tomoyo's there."

"Eriol?" Sakura echoed. Then, after realizing that it is Tomoyo's boyfriend, she shrieked. "OH MY GOSH! Eriol! How are you? I missed your voice."

"Uh... I'm alright. So where's Tomoyo?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. She's not yet home, and I don't know where she is now. Maybe at her shop, just call her at her cell." Sakura said, looking at her wristwatch.

"Hmm... Maybe, I won't call her. That's all... By the way, I'll return in Hong Kong on Sunday, to do some work. And I want to surprise Tomoyo so don't tell her, okay?"

"Okay. So see you on Sunday. Bye!"

After Eriol hung up, Sakura sighed as she put the phone back to its receiver. She sighed again. She stretched her arms upward and yawned. She's already tired.

**...x...**

**5:00 AM**

"Good morning, Sakura!" Tomoyo suddenly shouted, as she pushed the thick curtains away from the window.

Sakura, due to her surprise, fall from her bed with a loud thud. She sat and rubbed her eyes. "Aw, shocks Tomoyo. What's good in the morning if you're disturbing someone sleeping? And it's only..." she paused as she looked for the time. "Only... WHAT THE! Tomoyo! It's only 5:10 in the morning!"

Tomoyo giggled as she sat on Sakura's bed. "Well, we're going to a doctor this morning. I'm just worried about what happened the last day. It's not really in your nature to faint if you're really stressed. So we need to know, what the problem is."

Sakura looked at her cousin and then shook her head. "No, we don't need to." she said.

"But, Sakura. We need to. And we're going there whether you like it or not." Tomoyo said sternly.

"Fine, I'll take a shower." Sakura said softly, as she went to the bathroom.

**...x...**

**Hospital, 7:30 AM**

"Miss Kinomoto, Dr. Xung wants to see you." a nurse said to Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sakura stood up and smiled at Tomoyo. "You just stay here okie? I'll be right back." she said. She went to Dr. Xung's room and knocked. The she opened the room and bowed.

Dr. Xung bowed back, and then sat down to his seat. "Take a seat Miss Kinomoto."

"Thank you." Sakura said as she took a seat in front of Dr. Xung.

"Miss Kinomoto, we had a hard time to examine your test but we did it. And I have _bad news_." Dr. Xung said.

Sakura frowned. "Oh my gosh... Well, let's hear it."

"The first is that, uhm, you have a serious illness. We still haven't confirmed it yet, but with the results, it looks like a... brain tumor."

Sakura felt as if someone stabbed her heart. She's having a hard time to breathe well. "And the other is?" she asked.

"You will stay here for only 5 months."

"Oh, five months. It's still long." Sakura said, as she tried to laugh. Then her cell phone rang. She took her cell phone from her purse and answered it. "Hello? Sakura here."

_"Sakura, this is Mr. Li. Where are you?"_

"Oh, sir, I'm at the hospital." she replied as she bowed at the doctor and went out of the room.

_"Why are you there? Is something wrong?"_

"None, sir! I just have some check-up, and got the results."

_"So, what's the result of your check-up?"_

Sakura's heart beats faster than before. How can she tell it to her boss? Just then, she giggled. "No problem, sir. They said that I'm healthy and it's just normal for me to faint because I'm thinking too much."

She heard Mr. Li sighed at the other line. _"Good. I have nothing to worry. I'll just meet you later at your house, before lunch. We're going to my mother's house. Shun will not go with us, since he still has classes."_

"Okay, sir. Is there anything else?"

_"Uhm, I'll bring you a dress. My mother is a bit picky when it comes to dresses. I know some of Kanako's dress will fit you."_

"Okay..." and then Mr. Li hung up.

Sakura sighed. Another tiring day with Mr. Li. She went to her best friend and didn't bother to say a word.

...x...

Mr. Li sighed. Sakura hid her illness from him. He knew it...

_"Mr. Li, I don't know how to say this. But Shun's tutor is suffering from a serious illness. I'm not yet sure, but it looks like a tumor."_

**...x...**

"So what did the doctor say?" Tomoyo asked as she and Sakura went to Tomoyo's car.

Sakura just smiled. "He just said that it's normal to faint, so nothing to worry." she said.

Tomoyo looked at her suspiciously. "Hmm... It's like it's not what he said. That's not it." she said.

Sakura sighed. "I told you. It's what he said! Why do you not believe me?" she shrieked.

Tomoyo laughed as she started the engine. "Ah, yeah, I believed you. You don't have to be mad. By the way, what will you do this morning? I still need to go to the shop. There's been a problem." she said as she turned to a corner.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just stay at home, since Mr. Li will go there later. We'll go to his mother's house. How nice. I can't believe that his mother wanted to meet me. Hello?"

Tomoyo laughed again. "What does that mean?" she asked.

Sakura looked at her weirdly. "What do you mean what does that mean?" she asked back.

"Hmmm... If his mother wanted to meet you, does that mean that," she paused and thought for a minute. "That he likes you or maybe even loves you?"

Sakura shook her head with a smile on her face. "Of course not." she said. Then, a pink cake caught her attention in a bakery. "Hey, hey, let's go to that bakery. I want to buy that strawberry cake." she said, as Tomoyo stepped on the brake. Sakura went out of the car and entered the bakery.

"Good morning!" greeted a cheerful girl.

Sakura smiled at her. She looked around the bakery. It looks like a small cafe. And there are many costumers. "Hi, I want to buy that strawberry cake." she said as she pointed at the cake by the window.

The girl looked at her, and frowned. "I'm sorry, Miss, but that cake is already reserved." she said.

"Is that so?" Sakura said as she looked for another strawberry cake. "How about this?" she asked.

"Okay." the girl took the cake. "10 dollars, miss." she said, as she packed the cake.

Sakura got 10 dollars from her purse. She was about to gave it to the girl when someone paid first.

"I'll pay that for her." someone said.

Sakura looked at the one who paid, then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, sir! What are you doing here?" she asked.

Mr. Li chuckled. "Nothing. I always go here to visit my cousin, Meiling." he said while giving the cake to her.

"Thank you, sir." Sakura bowed. Then she faced the girl. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you."

Meiling smiled. "Nice to meet you too. Hope you like the cake." she said.

"I think I will. It looks delicious." Sakura said. Then Mr. Li chuckled.

"Oh, you better not eat that cake. It tastes horrible." he said, as Meiling poked his head.

"Don't you say that in my cafe, Xiao Lang. And, I'm not the one who baked that cake. My mom did." she whined.

Sakura looked at the Li cousins. Then she bowed. "Mr. Li, Meiling, I need to go now. Mr. Li, thank you for paying the cake."

Mr. Li smiled at her. "Okay, see you later." and he waved his hand as Sakura went out of the bakery.

**...x...**

"So, I'll go now, Sakura-chan. Mr.Li will fetch you later ne? Just remember that, clean our living room first, before you change your dress. It's not appropriate for our rich guest, okie? Then, you can serve him a slice of the cake you bought, with water. But if he doesn't eat it, put it the refrigerator. Also, wear the dress first I made for you at your bed, I know he'll fall for you!" Tomoyo blabbered as she put a nice butterfly clip on her hair.

Sakura sweat dropped as she jotted down what she said. "H-Hai..." she said softly as Tomoyo patted her on the shoulders.

"Got it?"

"Hai..." Sakura answered tiredly. "But, why should I still change my dress? Mr. Li said that he'll bring a dress for me"

"Uhh... why don't you just bring it, just in case?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Okay."

Tomoyo smiled as she went to her car outside, leaving Sakura alone in the living room.

Sakura looked around the room, and noticed that it's not really messy. She went to her room and saw the dress Tomoyo is talking about. She picked it up and admired the design.

"Kawaii!" she squealed. Tomoyo said it's a dress but it's kind of gown, a long gown. It is a lavender gown made of silk with a shawl made of cotton. It is an off-shoulder gown with a long sleet on the skirt. There are shades and tints of blue at the bottom of the gown.

She put the gown back on the bed and went to her cabinet to get a bag. She went back to her gown. "How can I bring this? I can't fold it." she said to herself. She sat on the bed and sighed. Then, she heard a honk from a car.

"Hoe?" she yelped and then looked at the window. She saw Mr. Li going out of his car with a Chinese gown in his hands. "Shocks! He's already here." she said to herself as she ran down to the door. She opened the door and greeted Mr. Li.

"Hi, Sakura. Here's the dress." Mr. Li said, as he handed the dress.

"Thank you, Mr. Li." and she took the dress. "Please, sit down, sir. I'll just go to the kitchen." she said as she bowed.

After some minutes, Sakura returned with a tray in her hands. She put it in the center table and gave Mr. Li a slice of strawberry cake and water. "Please enjoy, while I change." she bowed again and went up to her room.

**...x...**

**Sakura's POV**

I entered my room and well, I was kind of nervous about this dress. What if it doesn't suit me? Wait- Why am I thinking negative things? I should think that it will fit and me. It will look nice to me okay?

After some arguing with my thoughts, I changed my dress. I looked in front of the mirror and I think I'm going to faint. It looks very beautiful. No doubt.

I looked at the clock and saw that I already spent 20 minutes to change. I went to my make-up table and started to put light blush on and pink lip gloss. I also put some eye shadow. Well, I put pink since it's also the color of this Chinese dress. Then I put my hair into quite messy bun. I thought of any thing I can put in my hair when I saw the cherry blossom flower in the scarf (it's just a fake flower okie?). Then I inserted it in my hair and I'm done!

I looked at the mirror for the last time and smiled, contented to my looks. Hee hee... I got my pink high heels, courtesy of Tomoyo. I wore it and went down.

I saw Mr. Li looked at me, he's kind of shock. Yeah, he's really shock. Am I that beautiful in this dress?

"It suits you." I heard him said.

"Thank you, sir." I said as we went out. But before that, I looked for the plate. It's not there. I wonder where that is. Did he put it in the sink? Hoe...?

"I put it in the sink, don't worry. The cake is delicious, obviously it was baked by Meiling." he said as I locked the house.

I just nodded as we went to his car. He opened the door for me, as I again, said thank you and hopped in.

**...x...**

**Li Mansion... 10:30 AM**

Aww... Look at that mansion. It's so big! I think it's as big as or bigger than Mr. Li's mansion, I tell you. What kind of clan are they? They're so rich! I can't reach them! Hehehe...

We entered the mansion and it's very spacious inside. I don't know how to say this, but I'm kind of weak just looking at the paintings there. Then, I saw a lady walking down from the stairs. I noticed Mr. Li walked to her and kissed her in her right cheek. Maybe she's Mrs. Li.

I saw Mrs. Li looked at me, and I bowed slightly. "Good morning, Mrs. Li." I greeted politely.

She walked to me and smiled. "You really looked like Kanako, Sakura." she said to me.

"Mrs. Li?" I asked. She just smiled again.

"Xiao Lang, let's go to my study room. Please join us, Sakura." Mrs. Li said as we went to her study room. I was kind of nervous of what she will say to us. You know, I just met Mr. Li's mother, hello? And what do you expect?

Mrs. Li opened the door and we entered. I looked around, as expected; her study room is like Mr. Li's study room. They're the same... I think?

"Please sit down. I just want to tell you that there will be a business party for Li Global Corporation. You didn't know that, Xiao Lang did you?" she asked Mr. Li

"No, ma. What's that all about? I didn't receive any appointments to any business figures." Mr. Li said back.

Hmm... This is about business, so why am I here? It's kind of confusing.

"Well, your new business client, who is from Japan, is Mr. Yamashina has a daughter. And she's very obsessed to you. And I don't like a girl like her. And I want Sakura, here, to play as your fiancé." Mrs. Li said.

What the? WHAT! Is this some kind of a joke?

"You want to say something, Sakura?" Mrs. Li asked me.

I looked at her. I just shook my head. I just inhaled deeply, and silently. I'm getting nervous, really.

"When is the party, ma? It's still a bit early if the party is still later at the night." Mr. Li asked, rubbing his hands.

Mrs. Li smiled. "Yes, it's still at the night. 8:30 in the evening to be exact. The reason I called you this early, is that you can have time with each other. And so you can both be comfortable with each other. I can see that Sakura is still shy with you Xiao Lang." Mrs. Li said, smiling at me.

I blushed when she smiled at me. It's true that I'm still shy because I'm just new with this job. Urghh... Whatever.

"You can go now. But before that, here's the fake engagement ring for you Sakura. Wear it before the party." Mrs. Li ordered us while handling a velvet box to Mr. Li.

**...x...**

As usual, I'm kind of tired with that conversation. Hell yeah... I'm kind of tired today, just today. And maybe more tired later at the party. When we went out of the study room, Mr. Li suddenly held my hand. I felt an electricity flow through my arm to my shoulder.

"It seems that we'll stay like this up to later, Sakura. And I think you need to call me Syaoran from now on up to later." Mr. Li said, smiling at me.

I blushed and blushed and blushed. Ohhh... my gosh. I think I will melt some time now. Just joking.

"Uhmm, okay, Mr. Li- I, I mean, S-Syao-r,ran, uh, Syaoran?" If you didn't know, my heart beats really fast! Very fast!

"Let's go to the garden." he suggested. I can't do anything but to agree, you know? Since his mother planned all this kind of play-as-Mr.-Li's-fiancé-at-the-party thingy.

We went to the garden and I saw many flowers. Their garden is well cared, yeah. And I liked this garden. Does that look I'm kind of obsessed in their garden? Hee hee...

I still feel Mr. Li's hand in my hand. "Uhm, Mr. Li-" I paused. I forgot. I should call him Syaoran. "I mean, Syaoran. What are we going to do here?" I asked.

Again, he led me to a big tree. I think it's like a cherry blossom. I don't know as long as it is a big tree. He sat down on the grass with still holding my hand. There he is, sitting while I'm still standing.

"Why don't you sit with me? You'll get tired of sitting." he said, still the smile he used earlier plastered in his face.

I have nothing to do but to sit down. He chuckled when I sat so far to him. I mean, I'm just 10 inches or so away from him.

"Sit beside me." he ordered. I think he's taking this as an advantage to be close to me. Hmm...

I just moved closer to him, silently. We stayed like that for minutes, until he broke the silent.

"You're forced, right, Sakura?" he asked, looking at me.

I looked back, to his eyes. Those amber eyes are really, I don't know how to describe them but they're making me feel warm. I smiled. "Not really, sir-" he interrupted me.

"Syaoran."

"Oh, yes, Syaoran. I think I'm enjoying it a little. And I'm going to get used to this for any hour from now." I said while he smiled back.

"Okay." then he took out the velvet box Mrs. Li gave earlier. He opened it and took the ring. "Sakura, please make me the happiest man alive by marrying me," he said.

My heart beats faster. I know he's just joking, but I feel that this is true. "You're just playing it, right?" I whispered.

He nodded. I sighed. I thought it's real. So let's just play with it also.

"Of course! I'll marry you." I said, winking at him. I think I can use what I learned from the Drama Club here.

He smiled and slipped the ring in my ring finger. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he stood up and looked at me. He helped to stand up and hugged me.

Okay, Sakura. You have nothing to worry, its part of the play. So you just play it with him!

I laughed at his reaction and just hugged back. Then, he broke it. He just looks at me, in my eyes. I looked back at his eyes. And I didn't notice that our faces are getting to closer to each other. Until, I felt his lips in mine. And you thought it's just like the kiss before? No, it's not. It's longer and deeper kiss.

**...x...X...x...**

**Keia: like it? Two consecutive kissing scenes eh? Sorry if the kissing scenes are just plain, I'm not a good kissing writer. Also, sorry if this is late, just busy with studies. It's really hard to be a high school student. Kya! And sorry if there are some errors, i didn't pass this to my beta, but I think it's all right for her since she said.**

**so i'm blabbering a lot again. and i think i need another beta, just in case 1Natsuyo1 is really busy(don't worry Natsuyo-chan, you're still the best beta I've ever got!). heehee... so if anyone who is interested, even busy, as long as we have contact through email. just email me: keia(underscore)lynn(at)yahoo(dot)com. ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Keia: chapter 10, here it comes. let's get the party started! and another thing, i'm getting tired of using Mr. Li and Mrs. Li in the story so i'll use their names already, i'm getting too formal.**

**Beta-reader: 1Natsuyo1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.**

**...x...X...x...**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Chapter 10**

**By: Keia**

**...x...X...x...**

"That's one of your plans, Yelan?"

Yelan Li looked at the one who spoke and she nodded. "I'm not going to let that Mr. Yamashina's daughter to get Xiao Lang. She's not an appropriate woman for him and not an appropriate mother for Shun." Yelan said angrily.

"Do you think that the Elders will agree to your plans?"

"They already did, Yuu. But they still test this Sakura since they want a new mother for Shun. If Sakura passed, they will tell Xiao Lang to marry this beautiful lady." Yelan said, looking back to Syaoran and Sakura.

"I still can't believe that this Sakura really looks like my sister, Kanako. I thought earlier that Kanako was alive, but it turns out to be another girl." Yuu said. Then his cell phone rang. "Please excuse me."

'I hope that nothing bad will happen this night.' Yelan thought, sighing.

**...x...**

**7:30 PM**

"The cat back there is really cute, Syaoran." Sakura said happily as she and Syaoran entered his room.

"Yeah, that's Sheifa's cat. It always stays outside the balcony, don't know why." he said as they sat on the couch. "And I noticed that you're getting used on calling me Syaoran, Sakura." and then he winked at Sakura.

Sakura blushed madly. "Bu-But that's what you said! I have nothing to do with that!" she exclaimed.

"Why are you so mad? I'm just joking." Syaoran said, tickling Sakura at her side.

"Waaa! Stop it Syaoran! Not there! I can't breath!" Sakura wailed as she tried to push Syaoran away from her. But Syaoran didn't stop until someone opened the door.

"Xiao Lang!"

Syaoran and Sakura were surprised that they stood up suddenly. Yelan smiled at both of them.

"It looks like you both are enjoying. Don't worry I won't stay too long, I just wanted to say that the party will start at 9, so I hope that you two prepare for it." she said, looking at Sakura intently. "Also, Sakura. Do you have any dress with you? Your dress made you look like Kanako, so I hope you change your dress."

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I brought another dress, just in case something will happen, my cousin said." she answered politely.

"That's good. I'll go now." Yelan said, as she went out of the room, leaving Syaoran and Sakura.

Syaoran sighed heavily. "The party will start any time soon. I'll just get your dress at the car. You can do whatever you want while I'm gone." he said, as he closed the door.

"Okay."

**...x...**

**8:50 PM**

"So do you think they will believe us? What if they don't?" Sakura asked Syaoran, nervously walking around the room.

"It's alright. I know they will." Syaoran replied confidently.

Sakua just looked at him and walked again. She's getting tense every minute. And now, the clock strikes to 8:55. Five more minutes before the party started. She looked at the window, and saw that the visitors are already coming. All are welcomed properly. Then she saw someone familiar.

"Who are you looking at?" Syaoran suddenly asked, behind his book.

"Uhm, nothing. I thought I saw someone familiar."

Syaoran looked at her back, and put the book down. He went to Sakura and looked at the visitors. "Familiar? Where?"

Sakura pointed a guy talking to another visitor outside. Then Syaoran smirked.

"That, that's Yusuke Kiyosaki, Kanako's brother, the owner of Kiyosaki motors." Syaoran said as he went back to read the book.

"Kiyosaki... Kiyosaki motors." she whispered to herself.

**...x...**

**Sakura's POV**

Shocks... I'm getting nervous about this. I don't know what to do. What if some of the people knows me and say that I'm just a mere tutor? I don't want that. And did they tell Otou-san and Onii-chan about this? What if they saw me at TV?(I just realized that they're really famous at Japan.) What will be their reactions?

We're getting closer to the main hall. Just a door away. Syaoran was about to open the door when I pulled his arm first. He looked at me and patted my hand.

"It's all right, nothing to worry." he assured. But how can I calm down? This is my first formal party with business figures. And I heard that some Chinese actors and actresses are here. Oh my...

I removed my hand for his arm. Then, he opened the door. Many people looked at us. I don't know how to react. Just then, I saw Syaoran smiling at me and he offered his hand to me. I took it and we went down of the stairs. When we reached the hall, the business people greeted Syaoran and shook hands. They had a little chat. But one of them noticed me.

"So Xiao Lang, who is this beautiful lady beside you? She doesn't look like a Chinese. Are you Japanese?" he asked me. I nodded politely and he smiled. "Yes, just by the looks. And you look like one of the famous models before."

I smiled and looked at Syaoran. "Yes, she's the daughter of Nadeshiko Kinomoto, the former model of Daidoji trends. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, my fiancé." he answered them.

The group of people talking to Syaoran gasped in surprise. I blushed. Then they keep on asking many questions about me and our relationship. I just listened to Syaoran answered them all, but a beautiful lady interrupted them.

"How come Xiao Lang is the only one answering all the questions? This lady should answer some also." she said, straight to the point. She's very tall and has a straight silky long black hair flowing behind her. She wears a glittery red backless dress. She looks very strict and if looks can kill, many will die now at this moment.

Syaoran chuckled. "It's because she's not used with parties like this. This is her first business party." he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"Is that so? Then, how did you meet her? And where did you meet her?" The lady keeps on asking. And this time, I'm the one who will answer.

I smiled at her. "I met her at Meiling's cake shop. I was carrying a cake when I tripped on his foot and accidentally threw the cake to his dress." I answered her.

I heard Syaoran chuckled. "Yes, and that's one embarrassing moment of my life. Since then, I always saw her in every cake shop I go to." he continued.

I saw the lady glaring at me. I just smiled at her sweetly since I didn't do anything to her. After that, she went somewhere else. Then, I heard Mrs. Li spoke in a microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the business merging of Yamashina Excellent Corporation and Li Global Corporation. You are to witness the union of the two great business companies. And you will also meet the fiancé of Xiao Lang later." she announced.

Okay, that's good. I thought I'll just play as Syaoran's fiancé for Mr. Yamashina's daughter, but also to the world? Oh my... I think my family will know about this play-as-Syaoran's-fiance-for-the-part-only thingie if they saw this news to the Japan TV. My life will be doomed. What will my Onii-chan think? Knowing him, before I can have a boyfriend, he needs to know every single thing about him. But he's a Li; maybe he will shut his mouth just for once.

After that announcement, the party began. The people started talking about business. I heard the guys behind me talking about the lady before. And speaking of the devil, she's approaching me. I think I need to go to Syaoran. He went somewhere and left me. Shocks... I started to walk near the stage and I saw Syaoran talking to someone. It's the familiar guy at I saw at the window. What's his name? Ah, yeah, it's Yusuke Kiyosaki.

Mr. Kiyosaki saw me and smiled. I went beside Syaoran and smiled back. "Hello." I greeted.

He nodded a little as Syaoran something at my ear. "Just meet me at the balcony." I nodded and went to the balcony really fast.

They only have one balcony but many doors connect it. I closed the door behind me. Syaoran knew that since I saw him looking at me. I inhaled the cold breeze around. I saw the moon shining brightly. Then, I remembered my illness. Nice, I only have 5 months to see the moon. And I think my family doesn't even know about that. I think I will return after four months. I sighed heavily.

"What's the matter? It seems that you have a problem." I jumped when I heard a voice. It's not Syaoran's voice and the worst is a guy's voice, but it doesn't look as if it is very old.

When a light striked his face, it's Mr. Kiyosaki. "Mr. Kiyosaki! Sir, you scared me." I said as I looked back at the sky. "And I don't have a problem, just thinking of something."

"Is it about the play-as-fiancé thingie?" he asked me. My eyes widened. How did he know that? "You might be thinking how I know that. Yelan said that to me, so you don't need to worry." he continued.

I just nodded. "It's not about it. It's another thing and I don't want to talk about it." I said to him. Maybe it's for the best.

"Is that so? Well, I need to go now. It seems that Yelan is looking for me. See you later." and he went back to the hall.

After some moment, someone covered my eyes. I yelped in surprise. "Syaoran! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed as he removed his hands. I looked at him and glared at him. "Don't do that again! I might have a heart attack!"

Then, he silenced me. "Don't say that. I don't want to hear such, it will scare me more." he said, as he hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I forgot about that." Stupid... I almost blurted out my secret.

He broke the hug and smiled at me. "By the way, the reason I told you to wait here, is because of the engagement." I looked at him. What's with that? "I met the girl Mother was talking about earlier, Akina Yamashina. I think we'll be in this situation for a long time." he said.

"It's okay, I mean, I won't mind it really. But... but..." I trailed off. How can I say that I need to go to Japan? I inhaled deeply. "I need to... uhm, never mind!" It's okay. I'll just keep it inside me. So he won't worry about me.

He just nodded. "I saw Yuu talking at you. It seems that he missed Kanako, he just doesn't show it." and he chuckled. I admit it. I really do look like Kanako. I looked at the sky again. The moon was getting covered by the dark clouds. Then I felt something flow from my nose slowly.

I touched the liquid and looked at it. Red... A red liquid. Blood is the first word that came from my mind. Blood... Blood just came out for my nose. My world slowed down. I looked at Syaoran who was watching the party. I called him. "Syaoran..."

"Yes?" he asked then looked back at me. His eyes widened and took out a handkerchief. He ran to me and wiped the blood in my nose.

Tears flowed from my eyes. I don't want it this way. A symptom just interfered my peaceful night. And now, my head hurts. I said, I don't want it this way... "Syaoran..." I whispered. I felt that my body fell down.

"Sakura... Sakura... Sakura!" and that's the last words I heard that night...

**...x...X...x...**

**Keia: finally! i'm finished another chapter! yey! and it's already the tenth chapter. woah! i'm deciding that this story will have 25 or so chapters, including some specials. hehehe... like it? XD. then, again, i'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter (i just gave you a long chapter before, lol). but don't worry, i'll make the next longer(or so, i hope). about the symptoms thingie, i dunno if tumor has symptoms so in this fic, i'll put some symptoms.. okie? Also, I'm really sorry if it's very late. Thinking that it's been 7 months. Sorry about that. well, read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: dunno what to say. just thank you for reviewing and read on!! I know this is late, and I'm sorry about that. This is my Christmas treat for all of you! Keep on reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from CCS. I just own this plot and fic. Also the made-up characters in the later chapters.**

**...x...X...x...**

**My Tutor's Suitor**

**Chapter 11**

**By: Keia...now, aieK**

**...x...X...x...**

**Sakura's POV**

It's been a week since the party happened. I don't really care about it. I'm just worried about him, that Li Syaoran. I'm making him worried sick about me. But can I do something? It's already there. And I'm scared if he'll discover about it. I only have four months to stay in this world. Maybe it's better if I'll tell him later. It's better than he knew it from others.

"Sakura?"

I turned my back and saw Tomoyo hooking her earring in her ear. "Yes?"

"I'll be out again. We need to prepare for the Fashion Show on the next day, so I think I'll be late. But, don't worry; I'll try to be here as early as I can." Tomoyo said.

I just smiled at her as I went to the kitchen. I heard the door closed. I'm sure she's pretty busy these days. Hahaha... it's really hard to be an owner of a famous boutique, eh?

Then, to my surprise, Tomoyo went back.

"Oh yeah, Sakura. I bought you a ticket as you said yesterday. I placed it on the drawer beside the TV set." I heard her shout from the door, following a loud bang. Sigh… I forgot that I need to prepare my things.

**...x...**

**6:17 pm, Sakura's apartment; Living room area**

"Why didn't you tell him?"

I got distracted with Shun's question. I looked at him for a moment and smiled. I caressed his cheek and asked, "What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell him that you love him?"

My heart beats faster then the usual when I heard his question. "Uhm, Shun, how did you know such things?" I asked him again.

"Well, I don't know. My mother said that when someone falls in love, he or she should confess it. Don't you want to do the same?"

"Shun, I think it shouldn't be discussed like this. Because, you know, you're still young. I appreciate how mature you think, but, still, it's too early for you to understand." I answered simply. I was really surprise. I didn't know how to react. There's nothing wrong for parents to teach their children about the aspects of life but how will other people react on this? No wonder he's the highest in their class. And thinking about their family clan, I think their sons are trained mentally. Shocks…

Shun groaned. "I thought this will be my chance for you to become my mom," he said as he stopped scribbling. He gave me his paper and I saw a sketch of a woman sitting beside a boy in a room.

"Oh my… this is a wonderful sketch, Shun. When did you start sketching?" I asked while admiring every detail. "May I keep it?"

"Sure," he mumbled. He leaned forward and gave me a puppy-eyed stare. "So, can you answer my question?"

"Let's just keep it a secret, okay? I do love you father but I don't know when I will have a time to confess. I'll still think about it, though." I said while I inserted the sketch on the drawer. I looked at the wall clock and smiled. "It's already late; you want to help me cook dinner?"

Shun smiled widely. "Yes!"

"So what do you want for dinner?" I asked as we went down to the kitchen.

Shun kept on thinking. I opened the refrigerator to look for available ingredients. "Uhm, I don't know." He said as he looked inside the fridge, too. He reached for the cabbage and stared at it. "How about sautéed vegetables?"

I got the cabbage and chopped it. I got some garlic and onion and other vegetables. I got the frying pan ready and put some oil on it. I turned to Shun and asked, "Anyway, what time will your father fetch you? Just in case he's late, I'll get the bed ready."

Shun grimaced. "But I'll sleep beside you."

"Wha-what? Beside me?" I almost dropped the bottle of cooking oil I'm holding. "Why?"

Shun frowned.

Oh my, how am I going to do with this? He might get angry at me. "Ah, okay. You can sleep beside me." I need to agree. He might not see me tomorrow.

**...x...**

Sigh. It's already 10 o'clock. Shun fell asleep, watching TV, waiting for Syaoran. I carried Shun to my room. He snuggled on the pillow. It made me smile a bit. He really looks like Syaoran.

I got out of the room and saw some light from Tomoyo's room. She's sure has a lot of things to do. I remembered that I'll leave tomorrow. Oh, who will be left here to make her dinner? How about Shun? Who will look after him? I don't even know if Syaoran already looked for a new tutor. I sighed. I think I'm still hesitating to leave or not. But if not, I won't be able to see them again… Forever. And I don't want that to happen.

I looked again inside my room. I saw Shun moved. I entered again and raised the blanket up to his chin.

"Okaa-san," I heard him say. I felt a tear fell from my eye.

"Shun, I'll miss you so much. You take care of yourself while I'm gone, okay?" I whispered at his sleeping figure. I can't help but pity for myself. I kissed his forehead. Am I that affected? I think so…

Before I stand up again, I saw a tear from Shun's eye. I wiped it off and smiled. I went outside my room and sat on the sofa. I looked at a white envelope resting on our center table. Shun didn't bother asking what it is, which is good. He might be surprised when he knew it's a resignation letter. I don't even know how I will give it. I can't imagine how Syaoran will accept it. I just hope he understand me well enough to know the situation.

…x…

Eleven in the evening – the time I heard an engine ceased outside the house. I yawned before I opened the door. I'm already sleepy but I need to give the letter (after deciding for almost an hour). I opened the door and saw Syaoran. He looks surprise at my presence.

"Shun's sleeping already." I said as I let him inside.

"You're still awake. You shouldn't have waited for me." He said calmly, as always.

"It's all right." I'm kind of shy now. What's happening to me?

"So, how was he here?" he asked for the moment.

"He's fine." I answered. I felt my stomach lurched. Gosh… "By the way, can we talk for a sec?" I hate myself! I blurted it out. The knot on my stomach is getting tighter.

Syaoran looked at me. "What is it about?" he asked.

I led him to the dinner room which is connected to the kitchen. I sat down and he followed. "You want a drink?" I asked first before anything else.

He shook his head. I think he can feel that this is an important matter. "No thanks."

"Ah, okay." I paused. I placed the letter on the table and showed it to him.

Well, he looked surprised. "A resignation letter, huh?" But still, his voice really sounds calm.

I smiled sadly while nodding. "Yes, I will resign. There's been an emergency and I need to leave soon." I explained. A white lie explanation.

"Will you return to Japan?" he asked, ignoring the letter on the table. I can feel his stare. I can't take the hurt my stomach is giving me.

"Seems like it."

"I don't believe you."

I heard him whisper. I suddenly raised my head to look at him. "You don't believe what?" I asked. Does he know it already? "Do you know?"

"I do."

I almost faint to what I hear. So he knows it! Why didn't he tell me about it?

"You do know." I laughed. The knot slightly loosened. Oh my gosh... I really can't take this anymore!

He looked at me seriously. Truthfully, I don't really know what to do. "Fine. I'll accept your resignation. But how will I tell it to Shun?"

Wait? He accepted it? "I included a letter for Shun. I know he'll understand."

He nodded. "I'll go get Shun. Where is he?" he asked as he stood up.

I stood up. "W-Wait!..."

He turned to me, "Yes?"

I approached him. Will I tell him? But I don't want to get rejected? It's too late for me to say it. He still loves Mrs. Kanako, I'm sure. So it's not worth mentioning. Sorry, Shun. I shook my head and smiled. "Never mind. Follow me, I'll wake Shun."

We went to my room and opened the lamp beside the bed. I smiled at Shun and shook him slightly. I will really miss him.

Shun got up slowly, and rubbed his eyes. "Sakura-nee-san?"

I didn't say anything. I just hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead. Syaoran got Shun and carried him. I followed them outside the house. I saw Shun mumbling on the passenger's seat. I hope I can still see his lovely face.

"Thanks again, for everything." I said, before Syaoran got to his car.

He smiled. "I should be the one thanking you. Take care out there. Don't worry, I'll be praying for your safety," he said. He went inside his car and started the engine.

I nodded and smiled. His car started to move. Slowly, they disappeared from the sight. I cried silently. I can't stop myself from crying.

**END of POV**

…**x…**

"Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed from outside the house.

"Wait up! My luggage is still here. I'll get it first."

Tomoyo sighed. "Oh my… Hurry up, or we're gonna be late for your flight," she shouted louder.

Sakura got out from the house with her luggage. She sighed tiredly as Tomoyo laughed at her. "You know, you better help me or else, I won't be able to catch my flight," she muttered as she put her luggage on the compartment.

Tomoyo walked to her and carried her luggage. "You get on the car, I'll get these. Don't worry, you'll be on time."

After some minutes, Tomoyo started the engine and sped off to the airport. And since the airport is just near, Sakura got on time. Tomoyo helped her put the luggage our. She smiled at Sakura who is preparing her passport and flight tickets.

"You better return, or else!" Tomoyo said as she hugged Sakura tightly.

Sakura nodded. "Of course, I will. It will just be a piece of cake for me!" she declared proudly.

Tomoyo laughed. "I know you can do it!"

Sakura nodded. She dragged her luggage and entered the airport. Unknown to her, Syaoran is just near aound the corner, inside his car.

"Sakura…"

…**x…**

"For an exclusive report, Miss Sakura Kinomoto, fiancée of Mr. Syaoran Li of Li Global Corporation, is said to be in the airport this morning. There have been rumors that she will return to Japan to visit her parents. But what's will the sudden flight? Is there something future Mrs. Li –"

Yelan sighed as she turned the TV off. She leaned on her chair and concentrated on certain thoughts. She composed herself as she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Syaoran enetered the room and bowed. "You called me?"

Yelan stood up. "So, where will Sakura go? It's all of a sudden," she said as she went to the fireplace.

Syaoran sat on the sofa and sighed. "She'll go to America for medication," he said with a serious tone.

His mother turned to him. "Medication, huh? So it is true all along."

Syaoran gasped. "You know it?"

"No secrets will not be revealed from me, how about simple things like that?" Yelan said. "And the elders decided to pay for her medication, no matter what."

…**x…**

Sakura sneezed as she listens to the radio. "I think someone's talking about me. Who could that be?" she asked herself.

"Miss," someone tugged her sleeves.

Sakura removed her headphone and turned to the child beside her. "Yes?"

"Where are you going, Miss? I'll go to the States, you know?" he said cheerfully.

"Well, me, too." Sakura replied.

"Really? So we can play after riding a plane, right?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Hmmm… I don't know because I'll do something very important. Maybe, if we bumped to each other, we'll play, okay?"

The child nodded and laughed.

…**x…**

**After 1 year…**

"Li Global Corporation, please," a lady with a waist length hair said as she hopped on the taxi. She's wearing a pink spaghetti strap blouse with a knitted bolero and denim knee-length skirt

The taxi moved and went to the said place. While traveling, the lady tied her hair with a pink ribbon. The taxi driver was surprised to see her familiar face.

"Mi-miss-"

The lady looked at him and smiled.

The taxi reached the building and the lady paid for the fair. She went out of the car and dusted her skirt. She stopped in front of the building and smiled.

"It's been a long time since I've been to this place," she said to herself. She smiled and started walking to the building.

The people bowed at her as they recognized her face. She entered an elevator and went to the 23rd floor. She went to the secretary's table.

"Good after. May I help you, miss?" the new secretary asked politely.

"May I ask, where's the secretary before, Miss Reiko?"

"She was promoted to other department," the secretary replied. "Miss, do you have any appointment with Mr. Li?"

The lady smiled. "Tell him that his fiancée has arrived."

The secretary looked at her with confusion. "Fiancée, miss? But Mr. Li's fiancée is already inside," she said.

"What? What's her name?" the lady asked with anger flowing through her veins.

"_Akina Yamashina_."

…**x…X…x…**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter for counts 7 months? Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn't know that I'll be this pretty busy for my sophomore life. Hectic scheds been on the way, so encoding this chapter wasn't on the list. Sorry again. Oh well, this will be my Christmas present for all my supporters and readers! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter!**

**And sorry for some mistakes. I won't be able to send this on a beta-reader. I need to post this before the year ends. Hehe.. Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year to all of you! Also, visit my FFNet blog, you can see it on my profile, so you'll be updated on what I'm doing. Hehe…**


End file.
